Change the World
by FriendlyLittleDemon
Summary: What would happen when instead of Kagome, Kimiko Higurashi fell down the Well? And soon after that, her cousin, Chrome, went with her? Travel through the Feudal Era along with the two teens to find out! Rated for language, but may go up...
1. Chapter 1 The Girl Who Overcame Time

CHAPTER 1 THE GIRL WHO OVERCAME TIME AND THE BOY WHO WAS JUST OVERCOME!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha whatsoever no matter how much I wish I did. If I did own Inuyasha, I'd probably make Kagome have a bit more guts, Koga love Ayame, Sesshoumaru a girlfriend, and given the Band of Seven a bit more screentime, as well as the Panther Demon Tribe.**

**I know that I'm already writing a story, but until I can get more chapters out on that one, I'll just write in this story ^.^**

**

* * *

**

I smiled as I woke up and stretched my arms. I started to get out of bed but tripped on something and was sent toppling to the floor with a yelp, my side-swiped bangs falling in my face. I groaned and looked behind me to see what I had tripped on. There was my cousin… Chrome in all her wonderful glory, conked out on the ground beside my bed. She didn't even flinch when I groaned again, but just rolled over and sighed in contentment. She was obviously having a very good dream.

I grinned mischievously as I tip toed to my stereo. I turned it on and turned the music up loud. "Change the World" by Miki Watanabe blasted from the speakers and Chrome immediately sprung to life, looking around in alarm. I started to laugh hysterically as I gathered some clothes for the day. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tee-shirt. I turned to look at Chrome again to see her saying something with an angry look. I looked at her questioningly (since I couldn't hear her over the music) and shrugged before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

"Shikon no what?" I asked after Gramps started to tell me one of his schemes. I was sitting on the ground, next to Chrome, and playing with Buyo, our cat.

"Shikon no Tama, girl!" Gramps replied. "The Jewel of Four Souls." He then handed me a small trinket. It was a chain with a small purple ball at the end.

"You're going to sell this?" I asked, astonished. It was so obviously a fake jewel.

"Yeah, Gramps, I doubt anyone's gonna buy these keychains." Chrome stated while petting Buyo.

"That is not just a keychain!" Gramps snapped back. "That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which…" He trailed off with his eyes closed. When he started to explain the crystal, Buyo started to play with the small marble like thing. "Hmm?" He questioned as he looked up and noticed that Chrome and I weren't even listening. We were instead watching Buyo play with the marble that I still held. We looked up when we noticed him glaring and smiled sheepishly. "As I was saying, that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which…" He trailed off again as I held the marble away from Buyo. The chubby cat, in turn, leaned over, attempting to reach it; he fell after losing his balance and Chrome chuckled lightly. "An ancient jewel which—"

I had cut him off and grinned happily at him as I clasped my hands together in front of my face with a twinkle in my eyes. "You do remember that tomorrow's my birthday, right?" I asked excitedly. Tomorrow, I'd finally be 15. Whoo-hoo!

Gramps sweat dropped before he and Chrome laughed. "I planned to wait another day." He confessed.

"Yes! Hand it over!" I squealed, anxious to see what I had gotten. I stared blankly at the hand thingy that Gramps had given me, my left eye twitching slightly.

"Interesting thing you got there, Kimiko." Chrome commented, holding back her laughter. I turned to glare at her as Gramps started to talk again.

"That, my dear, is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp which—"

"Here, Buyo. Have a snack." I stated blandly as I held the hand out to the cat in question. He smiled in a cattish way as he chomped down on the hand and calmly walked away. Chrome burst out laughing at the sight of Gramps's horrified face.

"Ahh! That's an antique!" He yelled out and fell to the ground. I merely sighed in exasperation. He did this every year and I have to find out why.

'Why does everything here have a story? I wish that I'd be able to actually see all this stuff do what it was said to do… Bah, impossible.' I thought sullenly as I stood. Mom had just called us for dinner.

"These pickles are full of history!" Gramps stated as he held up a pickle with his chop sticks across from me half way through dinner.

"Not half as full as you are, Gramps." Chrome replied, not even looking at him as she stuffed her face with rice.

"Hmm… Thousand year old Sacred Tree." Chrome mumbled, looking at my window. We had come up here soon after dinner and were now dressed in our pajamas. I was wearing a pair of dark blue sleeping pants with a long sleeve button up shirt to match.

"Yup, the legend of the Hidden Well…" I murmured, joining her at the window. There stood the gigantic Sacred Tree that's been in our family for years. "Don't you ever wish it was real? I mean, I want to get away for a few days. High school is a total bummer and I want to get away from it all." I exclaimed as I slumped onto my bed.

Chrome shrugged as she started for the door. "Who knows? Maybe it'll happen. Night, Kimiko!" She called out as she opened the door and made her way out.

"Good night, Chrome!" I called back before she shut the door. I took one last look at the window before I sunk into my pillows and turned my lamp off. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"We're leaving!" Chrome and I yelled as we walked out of the house the next day, my 15th birthday. We were dressed in our uniforms for school, which consisted of a black pleated skirt, black knee high socks, a white long sleeve shirt, and a red tie or bow. We were given the choice and we both chose the tie. I also wore my low top black and white Converse and Chrome wore her knee high black Converse.

"Hey, what are you doing, Sota?" I asked my little brother, who was standing outside the Hidden Well.

"Nothing…" He replied as he turned towards us.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Looks like you're about to go into the well." Chrome replied smartly with a smirk.

"You're not supposed to play in there." I told him simply as I walked forward and set my bag on the ground. Chrome followed after me but kept her bag on.

"I'm not, it's the cat!"

"Did he go down to the well?" I asked and stepped up to the stairs to stand beside him. Chrome waited patiently by my bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Buuuuuyo…" Sota called out in an attempt to get the cat to come out. "I don't know where else he could be." He said as he knelt on the ground.

"So, go on down, chicken." I said as I knelt down beside him.

"Why do I gotta be the one?" He whined back and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you're the one who's looking for him, scaredy cat." Chrome replied. "Hurry up, Kimiko. We've got school, you know."

"Hold on." I sighed and paused when there was a sound coming from behind the covered well. The well had two doors on it that had a sacred sutra on it to keep whatever inside, inside.

"Ahh!" Sota cried as he stood and hid behind me, while I was still kneeling on the ground. "Something's down there!"

"Yup, that would be the cat, bro." I commented as I stood and patted his head. I then walked down the stairs, heading towards the well. I heard the sound again and stopped at the bottom of the stairs; it was coming from inside the well, not behind. 'That sound… is coming from inside the well…' I then felt something brush up against my leg and yelped, jumping away as I looked down. Sota cried out in panicked and fell to his butt as Chrome rushed up the stairs and stood at the opening to the well house. I sighed in relief to find what had brushed my leg. "Buyo, you silly kitty." I smiled and picked the cat up, who meowed in a content way.

"You make fun of me 'cause I'm scared, but you're all 'Ahh'!" Sota did a horrible impression of my voice and I turned to look at him, swinging Buyo around with me.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Ahh!-Something's- Down-There." I retorted and Chrome and Sota sweat dropped. They both then looked down at me with scared faces. "What?" I asked and Sota gulped nervously.

"Kimiko, behind you!" Chrome yelled out and started to come forward. Before she could even reach me, I was grabbed from behind. I was so shocked that I let Buyo go and didn't even struggle against the pale arms wrapped around my torso that were pulling into the now open well. We were soon surrounded by a dark blue light that shined in a few areas.

One of the pale hands turned me around to face my capture. I was shocked to see it was a centipede type woman with long dark hair and strange pale white eyes. She had six arms. I gasped at the sight of her.

"Oh, to be alive once more!" She said in ecstasy as her head fell back slightly and we continued our slow journey downward. "Again, my strength returns!" She then looked at me. "You have it, don't you? Give it to me!" She commanded and licked my cheek. I groaned in protest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled in disgust as I shoved her away from me but she kept two arms on me. "Let go!" I yelled and threw a punch at her. A neon pink color emitted from my fist as it came in contact with her. She mumbled something to herself as she drifted further away from me. I swore I heard her say something about the Sacred Jewel. "The Sacred Jewel?" I asked myself in a whisper as I finally landed on the ground. I tripped on my shoe lace and fell to the ground, my arms stretched out to catch myself. I winced as I felt the familiar feeling of bloody scrapes appearing on my hands. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I sat back on my butt with my legs tucked under me. I looked up to see a light above me. I was at the bottom of the well.

"Did I fall in the well and hit my head or something?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck nervously. 'That would explain what just happened… no way that could've been real.' I stated in thought and looked around me. My eyes widened when I saw a pale decapitated arm a few feet away from where I sat. "Okay, maybe it was real…" I mumbled as I cradled my hands to my chest. I then sighed as I stood. "Sota! Chrome! Go get Gramps!" I called up to the light loudly but was met with no answer. I groaned and headed towards the vines that were hanging from the walls of the well. "Sota probably took off and dragged Chrome with him because he was so scared…" I mumbled unhappily as I started the climb up the wall. Good thing I used to do rock climbing up on Mt. Fuji about a year ago. I blinked when a pure white butterfly flew down and floated beside me before it headed up again. That's weird… the butterflies migrated not too long ago…

I ignored my curiosity and continued to climb until I reached the top. I poked my head up over the side and gasped at what I saw. I was surrounded, not by the walls and dark of the well house, but by trees and grass and the bright slightly cloudy sky above me. I slowly made my way out of the well and carefully set my feet on the green grass.

'I'm pretty sure I'm not in Tokyo anymore…' I thought as I looked around. I walked around and noticed there was no one there but me. It was completely empty in the field I was in. "Anybody here?" I called out while cupping my hands on either side of my mouth. My hands were still bleeding, but not by much. I was happy when I realized that none of the blood had gotten on my face when I called out. I sighed when I got no answer and started to walk through the forest. "It's like the whole shrine disappeared…" I mumbled before I noticed the top of the Sacred Tree in the distance with trees hiding the trunk. I smiled triumphantly. "If that's the Sacred Tree, then I'm almost home!" I grinned and started running for the tree. I pushed passed bushes and other tress when I as close enough and looked up at the tree with a twinkle in my brown and green eyes. My smile fell when I noticed someone at the tree.

"Is that a dude?" I asked quietly as I stepped forwards. He looked like he was sleeping against the tree. His eyes were closed and his body was limp. The wind blew and ruffled his long hair, along with mine. I blinked as I walked towards the tree and jumped onto a tree type thing that seemed to be holding the boy up. I carefully tried to balance myself. "What're you doing?" I asked him, hoping he'd hear me. I walked towards him and noticed that when he was all limp like this, I was taller than him. I looked at him from a closer aspect and noticed he had white ears on the top of his head. I tilted my head to the side and reached out to his hair. I lifted a few strands away from where human ears were supposed to be and noticed that he didn't have any. My eyes widened and I let his hair fall back. My hands inched towards his ears. 'Just gotta touch 'em…' I thought slowly. 'They look like dog ears…'

I grabbed both his ears and rubbed them like I would a dog's. "They're real…" I mumbled softly as I felt the soft fur on and in his ear. When I was satisfied, I pulled away and sighed. "Now that that's out of my system." I grumbled and looked at the boy to see he was still conked out. 'Wow, he sure can sleep. He's kinda like Chrome. Doesn't want to wake up when he needs to…'

"Get away from there!" I heard from behind me as arrows shot towards me. I yelped and held onto the boy's bright red kimono. The arrows didn't hit me or the boy, but hit the tree around us instead. I sighed in frustration as I looked down to see several men run towards the tree, dressed in feudal era clothes. I blinked in confusion.

Before I knew it, my hands were tied behind my back with my ankles tied together. I sat with my legs tucked under me to prevent anyone from seeing under my skirt and a scowl on my face.

"Listen, I don't give a flying pig about what I did to offend you people or something! That gives you no right to tie me up like a wild animal!" I yelled at the angrily as I struggled against the ropes that held me. The people around me watching ignored me. I looked closer at them and noticed they were all dressed in feudal clothing. I couldn't help but to listen in on their conversations; screw courtesy, they tied me up.

"You reckon it's a war?"

"Of course it is! And right in the middle of rice-planting season, too."

"She could be a kitsune in disguise."

"Nah, them shape-shifting foxes are a lot trickier than that."

'Wow, these people are really weird…' I thought with a sweat drop and a sigh. 'Wait, what the hell do they mean by kitsune?' I thought curiously.

"Make way for high priestess, Kaede!" Someone called out. An old woman stepped forth holding a bow and arrow and an eye patch over her right eye. She made her way towards me.

She threw what looked like rice on me and I shut my eyes tightly while keeping my mouth shut to keep the stuff out of my mouth and eyes. "Demon, be gone!"

"What!" I asked angrily and opened my eyes. "I'm not a demon, okay?"

"Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the Forest of Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Could she be a spy on our village?" The man who stood beside her calmly asked. I sighed and blew my bangs out of my eyes.

"In that case, she would be a fool." Kaede replied bluntly before turning back to me to see me glaring at her in hatred. I'm so sick of people talking about me like I'm not there. I've had to deal with that a lot ever since I was tied up. "Who would invade such a poor village, such as ours?" Her eyes widened slightly as she looked a bit closer at me. I blinked as I looked up at her curiously. "Let me have a good look at ye." She demanded as she walked forward and grabbed my chin. She turned my face roughly from side to side as she looked at each part of my face and I growled. "Look clever, girl, or be a half-wit."

'Oh, she is definitely getting it now!' I yelled inside my head as I glared at her. She then let go of me and stepped back.

"It's there, though I don't know why…" She said slowly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Soon, I was sitting across from Kaede in her hut with stew on the bowl in the fire between us. My mouth watered and stomach growled at the delicious smell. I rubbed my wrists were the rope had been and sighed in relief at the sight of the bandages around my palms. Kaede had been kind enough to put some ointment and bandages on the scrapes I had gotten from the well when she untied me.

"Stew?" Kaede asked as she held out a bowl to me with some chop sticks.

I grinned and took the bowl. "Thanks!" I said, starring at the food. I took a bite and sighed heavenly. "Mmmm, delicious!"

"Bear us no ill will, child, for though I now see that you mean us no harm. In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be helpful among us without deep distress." Kaede apologized as she poked at the fire.

"We aren't in Tokyo, are we?" I asked sadly with a small smile.

"To-ky-o?" Kaede questioned slowly as she looked up at me. "Never heard of it. Is that where you are from?"

"Uh, yeah!" I grinned as I took another bite of the delicious food. "I should really get going soon." I then sighed mentally. 'The only question is, how do I get back? Huh, funny. Wasn't I wishing last night that all the stories I heard about the well were true? Well, apparently, they are.'

I gasped when I heard loud crashes outside the hut. Kaede and I quickly ran out the door.

"What's going on?" Kaede asked in alarm and we both gasped when we saw the centipede lady that I had seen in the well. She had a horse in her jaws but soon let it drop the ground.

"Damn it!" I cursed as she spotted me and Kaede.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" She yelled to me and I glared back. She came at me and Kaede but we quickly dodged and fell to the ground.

"It said Sacred Jewel…" Kaede mumbled as she looked at me. "Bear ye it still?" She asked me and I tilted my head to the side.

"I have no clue what the hell she's talking about!" I replied angrily. "I've heard of it, but I don't have it!"

"I must have it!" The centipede announced as she fought with some village men. "I must!" She yelled as she twirled around and became somewhat like a drill and attacked the men.

'That stupid thing is after me…' I thought guiltily as I looked around at the damage she had caused to the village. I rolled my eyes as I realized what I had to do.

"Spears, arrows, nothing works!" A man yelled as he and another man stood in front of me and Kaede.

"We must lure her to the Dry Well." Kaede announced and I looked at her.

"Dry Well?" I asked, confused.

"In the Forest of Inuyasha." She told me.

'The well I came out of…?' I thought. "Which way is the forest?" I asked in a rushed tone. I looked to where she had turned and saw a neon pink light shining in the sky. "Where that light is?" I asked before I ran off, ignoring Kaede's call behind me.

I ran until I ended up tripping in a pond. I heard the demon yell behind me, so I quickly stood and ran through the shallow rice patties as fast as I could.

'Will I be able to get away?' I thought panicky. I looked back to see the centipede and my eyes widened. "Why did I look back? You never look back!" I yelled as I looked forward again and got closer to the forest. "Gramps! Mom! Sota! Chrome! Anybody! Save me!" I yelled and the wind blew some of my hair forward.

My request came unheeded and I ran up a slope inside the forest, the centipede demon hot on my trail.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" She yelled and I sweat dropped.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't have it?" I asked angrily before the demon lunged at me, crashing into the ground and sending me flying. I yelped in surprise and skidded to a stop in front of the tree that boy was sealed to earlier. He was still there, but at least, now I know his name; Inuyasha. "Ow!" I complained as I sat up and looked at my hands, which are now scraped up pretty badly.

"Hey, Kikyo!" I heard in front of me and looked up to see that Inuyasha was awake. "Playing with bugs, are we?"

I got a pressure point on my forehead as fire appeared in my eyes. "What did you just call me?" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

"Kill her in one strike, Kikyo, just like the time you killed me." He ordered and I just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Huh? Don't look so dumb! Lost your mind already, Miss Kikyo?"

"For the last time today, I am not—" The bastard cut me off.

"She's coming." He said and I blinked. I felt someone lunging at me from behind and quickly dodged, back flipping out of the way. Suddenly, a couple grappling hooks appeared and hit the centipede, encircling her in a trap. I looked over to see the villagers appear, holding the ropes connected to the grappling hooks.

"I was saved…" I murmured and Inuyasha scoffed.

"So hopeless, Kikyo!"

"Stop calling me Kikyo!" I yelled, walking up to him and stepping onto the vine that held him up to be at eye level with him. "For the last damn time, I am not Kikyo!" I enunciated each syllable to prove my point.

"And I'm saying you have to be her 'cause there's no way you could smell so-" He cut himself off and…sniffed me. He actually sniffed me. He then looked into my eyes. "You're not her."

"That's what I've been telling you people! My name's Kimiko! Ki-mi-ko!" I said in his face and he blinked boredly.

"Of course you're not her. She was smarter… and she was a beauty with her brown eyes. You have green eyes." He mumbled under his breath and I swear I had steam rolling at my ears.

"What did you just—" I was cut off, yet again, but this time by the demon. She grabbed me from behind and tried to pull me to her. I yelped and grabbed the only thing I could think of to keep me where I was, Inuyasha's hair. "Let go of me!" I yelled at the demon with my eyes closed.

"Ow, ow, ow! You let go!" Inuyasha yelled as I tugged at his hair.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The Centipede Demon yelled and I opened my eyes, rolling them.

"I don't have it!"

She ignored me and opened her mouth to reveal sharp teeth as she tried to bite me.

I raised my hand out to her like I had before in the well. "Get away from me!" I yelled and the same pink light emitted from my palm, hitting the centipede and making her let me go. I lost my balance and fell to the ground with an 'eep' sound. I looked at my palm as the arms of the centipede dropped off. 'That same thing happened in the well… But why can I do this?' Suddenly, my side started to glow and I glanced down to see the same bright pink light. 'Ooh, shiny…'

My thoughts were cut off when the centipede lunged again, catching me where my side was glowing. She threw me up into the air and a small pink sphere flew out of my new wound. 'The Sacred Jewel?' I thought before I landed on the ground with an 'oaf' and the jewel landed in front of me.

"Hey!" I heard Inuyasha and looked up at him. "Give me the Jewel! Hurry!" He yelled as I grabbed the jewel and sat up. Before I could move out of the way, the centipede circled her body around the tree, along with me, and caused me to be pressed against Inuyasha on the tree. The jewel had fallen out of my hand when I was pushed against the tree.

"I heard that a half-demon brat was after the Sacred Jewel. Are you that demon?" The centipede asked and I looked up at Inuyasha, who was glaring in complete hatred at the demon.

'Half-demon?' I thought curiously and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Don't underestimate me, demon!" Inuyasha yelled. "I can take care of you if I really got down to business."

"You're awfully arrogant, aren't you?" I asked with a sweat drop. "Are you strong?"

"Hmm?" He asked with wide eyes, which I have to say looked adorable.

"Well, are you?"

"What can he do, strapped down like that?" The centipede interrupted. "He's under a powerful spell." She then bent down to pick up the jewel. "Just stay where you are and watch!" She picked the jewel up with her tongue and swallowed it whole.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha yelled, but it was too late.

The limbs that had fallen off the centipede started to glow before they reattached to him.

"What the-?" I questioned no one in particular. The centipede shook a little before her skin fell off, revealing a nasty looking gray skeletal system and face underneath.

"Rejoice! My power is being restored!" She yelled in a happy tone and tightened her body around me, Inuyasha, and the tree. Inuyasha was the only one of us that looked completely at ease.

"Let go!" I growled and kicked and thrashed against the centipede's body.

"Hey." Inuyasha said seriously, making me look up at him. "Can you…pull out this arrow?"

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Can you or not?" He yelled back and I sighed, calming down slightly.

"Why the arrow?" I asked myself as I reached up to grab the arrow but the sound of Kaede's voice stopped me.

"Do not remove it! That arrow secures the spell on Inuyasha! You must not free him!" She yelled.

"Wake up, you old hag!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "Do you want to become food for that centipede? Once it's completely absorbed the Sacred Jewel, it'll be the end!" He then looked down at me. "Do you want to die?" He asked half-calm. I blinked at the look in his eyes and thought it over before I came to my decision.

I reached up and grabbed the arrow, making it glow. "I want to live!" I said as it was disintegrated between my fingers.

"It disappeared!" Kaede yelled, shocked. "The arrow that held my sister's spell!"

The light that had formed around Inuyasha faded away as he looked down, his body pulsing. I couldn't see half his face and that scared me.

"Inu…ya…sha?" I whispered weakly but I know he heard me. Suddenly, he started to laugh hysterically and evilly. It actually scared me. You'd think I'd be used to maniacal laughter because my cousin's Chrome, but it still scared me greatly.

The centipede tightened her grip around us, but Inuyasha was able to break free, destroying her body. I was thrown to the ground, for what? The fifteenth time today?

"Wicked child!" The centipede yelled as she turned towards Inuyasha.

"Nasty hag!" He retorted before he brandished his very pointy claws. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He did a summersault, splitting the centipede's body clean through in half. Her body broke into pieces and started raining from the sky.

"Whoa…" I mumbled in disbelief. A centipede piece twitched beside my hand and I squeaked, moving out of the way quickly. "It moved!" I yelled, pointing.

Kaede quickly ran over to me. "Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there! You must remove it, else it will keep rejuvenating!"

"Dammit!" I yelled as I quickly scanned the flesh around me. "Here it is!" I yelled, running over to a piece of the centipede. I reached my hand into the weird feeling flesh and pulled the jewel out. I stood straight as the flesh on the body pieces disintegrated, leaving behind bones. I shrugged and tried to give the jewel to Kaede.

She shook her head and pushed my hand away from her. "Only you can possess the Jewel."

"Why was it in my body?" I asked, confused as I closed my fist around the jewel. "This jewel seems to empower demons, not humans."

"Exactly!" I heard behind me and turned to see Inuyasha, stomping his foot on one of the bones with a menacing smile that made me step back. "Humans can't use it, so why keep it? If you hand over the jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you."

'Dammit… It seems like I'm outta the fire and into the frying pan, once again!' I yelled in my head as I stepped back again.

* * *

**Alright, so there's the first chapter! I hope I'm doing a good job so far. And don't worry, Kimiko will have more of a backbone than Kagome and she will most definitely be able to hold her own against Inuyasha...eventually. Anyways, tell me what you think so far!**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to it in any way, shape or form. I am also very sorry for the delay of chapters on this one, but I was also hoping that I would get a few reviews before I put up another chapter. So, I won't put up anymore chapters unless I get at least 5 reviews, not counting the one I already have.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

I stared at Inuyasha in disbelief as he smirked at me and Kaede amidst the skeletal remains of the centipede demon. Villagers with spears closed in on him from behind.

"You… Kimiko!" Kaede yelled and I glanced at her as I slowly backed away. "Do not hand over the Jewel!"

'Is this jewel cursed or something?' I thought hysterically as I continued to back up. 'Every time one demon dies, another pops up five seconds later; all after this stupid piece of jewelry!'

"I hate having to wait! And I hate the smell of you!" Inuyasha claimed and I scowled before I turned to run. He ran after me, but I tripped on a pile of unnoticed bones. Lucky for me because Inuyasha had leapt at me at that moment, aiming to slice my neck open with his claws. He misses his target but cuts a strand of my hair, along with my cheek. Blood slowly trickled down my cheek and I growled.

"Want me to scratch your back?" Inuyasha joked as he landed, showing his claws.

"I'm so tired of everybody trying to kill me today!" I yelled as I sat up.

"Shoot!" The villagers yelled from behind the half-demon and shot an array of arrows at his back. Inuyasha quickly turned and blocked the arrows with the sleeve of his kimono. He leaped into the air and slice off two tree trunks above the villagers. The villagers quickly ran out of the way before the trunks toppled over. Inuyasha landed on one of the tree trunks skillfully.

"Who do you people think I am?" He asked angrily. "You think you can hurt me like I did that centipede?"

I kept my eyes on the half-demon as the villagers complained to Kaede about Inuyasha. I was snapped from my thoughts when Kaede pulled out a rosary with black beads and animal teeth on it from within her kimono shirt.

Inuyasha started to chase me again and I groaned mentally. I was tired of being chased for one day.

"Prepare yourself!" He yelled as he jumped in and out of the trees behind me.

"Prepare? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! How am I supposed to prepare when I'm running for my life?" I yelled right back, irritated as I panted. I'm glad I'm the top runner in my gym class, but this is ridiculous!

He ignored my ranting and slashed at me again. I tripped over a loose root and fell to the ground. The Sacred Jewel fell from my hand and landed a little bit ahead of me. I gasped when I turned to look at Inuyasha, but all I could see was three long rifts in the ground in the shape of claw marks.

"I'm dead…" I mumbled as I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Now it's mine!" Inuyasha yelled as he started jumping towards the jewel.

I jumped when the beads from the rosary Kaede had earlier shot out of nowhere and joined together around Inuyasha's neck, making him stop on a rock.

"What the heck are these?" He asked angrily, grabbing the rosary.

"Kimiko!" Kaede yelled and I looked back as I sat on my thighs. "The word of subjugation!"

"Word? What the hell are you talking about? What word?" I yelled in panic as I grabbed the jewel and ran away again.

"It matters not! Your word has power to hold his spirit!" Kaede yelled to me, making me not pay attention to where I was going. I ran straight off the edge of the cliff, causing me to lose my grip on the jewel. It bounced away from me and rolled to a stop on a bridge. Before I could get up to get the jewel, Inuyasha busted from the trees and leapt onto the bridge.

"Hmph!" He said arrogantly as he looked down at me. "How can you overpower me when you can't stand up?" I growled in frustration as I sat up and tried to stand. I sucked in my breath when I felt a stinging in my leg and glanced down to see I had a huge gash emitting blood. I sighed and ignored the pain as I stood to my feet.

"A word to hold his spirit…a word to hold his spirit…" I mumbled as I held onto the bridge for support and watched the jewel. "Something easy to remember…"

I looked up at Inuyasha as he flew past the full moon. I heard a howling in the distance. He silently landed on the bridge and reached towards the jewel as it rolled towards him with a smile. I saw his ears twitch and grinned.

"Inuyasha, SIT, BOY!" I yelled. A bright light glowed from the rosary on Inuyasha's neck and made him fall face-first on the bridge. He made a strange sound that oddly enough reminded me of a dog getting kicked. I could hear my voice and his yelp echoing throughout the valley. I giggled mischievously as I stepped onto the bridge and regained my balance. "Yes, it worked!"

Inuyasha sat up and grabbed the rosary around his neck, trying to rip it off his neck. "What the heck is this thing?" Every time he tried to take it off, the rosary glowed and made a 'bing' sound. It kinda reminded me of an alarm, which is ironic.

I looked up towards the cliff when I noticed the villagers and Kaede had caught up with us.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kaede apologized, though she didn't sound sorry as Inuyasha continued to try to take the rosary off. "But even you lack the power to remove it."

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha ranted as he waved his arms around angrily. "I'd come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!" He pointed up towards Kaede and I stepped towards the Sacred Jewel and picked it up, walking away without him noticing.

"The word, please?" Kaede requested and I smirked. I closed my eyes and placed both of my hands on my hips, not facing Inuyasha.

"Sit, boy." I said calmly and giggled when I heard Inuyasha crash through the bridge. He yelled out and fell into the water. I smirked as I leaned over the edge of the bridge and watched him float away. "Good, boy! Bye, Inuyasha!" I yelled, waving.

"Now then…"

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up at Kaede.

"Shall we head home?" She asked as she and the others turned back towards the village. I nodded in agreement and looked down at the jewel in my hand.

"The word 'sit' makes me his god." I smirked arrogantly as I started my way back to the village, ignoring the pathetic yells coming from Inuyasha in the river.

* * *

The next morning, Kaede was bandaging my wounds. She had already placed a bandage on the wound I got from the centipede on my side. She had put an ointment on my cheek after she cleaned up the blood. Right now she was working on my leg. I had to take off my socks, which made me irritated because I dislike showing my legs. I'm so klutzy that I always get hurt on my legs, so I have a lot of scars that also make me look abused. Lucky for me, Kaede seemed accustomed to seeing so many scars on one person. This gash will probably be an awesome new addition. Don't get me wrong, I love my scars. They're battle scars and I'm proud of them. I winced as the old priestess tightened the bandage she had just tied around the gash.

"How's that?" Kaede asked as I moved my leg around and she handed me my sock, which had been cleaned the night before of blood. "Maybe I'll put more unguent on your belly later."

I smiled as I slipped my sock on again and heard the sound of hammers against wood. "I noticed you're rebuilding the huts and storage house from last night. That must suck."

"Suck?" She questioned and I giggled, shaking my head.

"It's another way of saying 'what a pain'."

"Well, pain, yes, but it's just beginning now that the Sacred Shikon No Tama is back among us. Far worse than Mistress Centipede will come to claim it."

"Worse than that she-witch?" I grimaced and she nodded.

"And not just demons. There are humans whose hearts are more evil still and only the jewel has the power to make real their petty grappling ambitions."

"Hmm…Speaking of petty…" I looked towards Inuyasha, who was lying on the floor nearby like the good little house dog he is. "What the hell are you still doing here, dog boy?"

He looked at me over his shoulder and scowled. "Stop calling me that! And I'm waiting for the jewel." He then faced the direction he was looking in before defiantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you're not getting it, dog boy, no matter what you do." I said arrogantly, crossing my arms over my chest and facing away from him.

"With the beads around his neck, threat is diminished." Kaede promised and I blinked, looking at her over my shoulder.

"Eh?"

"It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel."

"Inuyasha?" I asked innocently as I turned towards him again and sat with my hands in front of my legs, which were slightly parted. When I do this, Sota says I look like a cat. "Why do you want the jewel so bad? You seem plenty strong enough to me without it." I lifted my hand to my face, opening my palm to see the jewel. "How much more power could you get from this thing?"

"Ah, but he's just half demon." Kaede answered as she stood with the bucket of water she was using to dress my wounds.

I jumped when Inuyasha quickly sat up and punched a hole in the floor. I sweat dropped with a sigh as he looked at us with anger.

"You know what? I'm sick of hearing some dried up witch I just met talk like she knows me!"

"So ye don't remember me. I thought as much. I am younger sister to Kikyo, she who bound ye to the tree, Kaede." Kaede told us as she walked over to put on her shoes.

"You're Kaede?" Inuyasha asked calmly, like he didn't just punch a hole straight through solid wood.

'I swear, if I hear another thing about Kikyo from either of these two, Imma go off the deep end.'

"So you're the brat, huh?"

"50 years has passed and I have grown old." Kaede retorted.

"If you're this old, Kikyo must be pushing a hundred. I'm sure glad I don't have to worry about being old. At least not for a while." Inuyasha smiled as he sat down beside me, stretching out his legs with his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha…" I murmured.

"Hmm?" He twitched the ear closest to me and I frowned.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo died a long time ago." I told him. His ear twitched again and he opened his eyes to slits so I could barely see those beautifully golden eyes. Okay, let's get something straight before I continue. I don't love Inuyasha… I just love his eyes and his ears. That's it. I even had a hard time keeping a straight face when he twitched his ear before I told him about Kikyo's demise.

"It was on the same day she shot ye with the arrow." Kaede continued the story as she tended to the fire.

"Geez, sorry to hear it." Inuyasha said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. I could tell he was trying to keep up his 'I hate Kikyo façade'. "Not that I really care or nothing. One less thing for me to worry about." He said as he calmly lied down on his side again, completely ignoring the hole he had created.

'Note to self: make him fix that for Kaede later.' I thought with a nervous smile and a sweat drop.

"I wouldn't let my guard down yet, Inuyasha." Kaede snapped back, not turning around. "I now know that Kimiko is the reincarnation of my sister."

"Eh?" I asked with my head tilted to the side and my eyes closed with a frown on my face. "What do you mean reincarnation?"

_"And it isn't just because ye resemble her. The Jewel of Four Souls was in your body; that alone is proof." _I remembered Kaede telling me as I walked along a path near the rice paddies in the village. She had told me this before I left her hut to look around the village. _"It's up to ye, now, child, to take over its protection."_ I sighed and picked the jewel up, which had been placed on a necklace before I left the hut so it would be easier to keep track of. I looked at the jewel in thought.

'I'll protect the jewel alright, but I don't think I can take Inuyasha any longer. Every time I'm around him, a conversation about Kikyo starts up and I am so tired of hearing about her. The mere mention of her name makes me want to punch a baby. She sounded like a real bitch to me and I'm happy that I'll never have to meet her.'

I dropped the jewel to my chest again and looked into the water for the rice paddies. I kicked at the sand on the road I stood on for a while before I noticed people watching me. I looked up to see a bunch of villagers standing on a mound close by with their hands clasped together and their heads bowed, eyes closed. They were praying.

My left eye twitched as I slowly turned away. "They think I'm Kikyo…" I mumbled as I started to walk off. "I gotta get outta here." I ran off towards the market place of the village in search of a piece of fruit.

* * *

I snuck up on Inuyasha when I saw him sitting in a tree a little ways away from the village. I smirked as he looked off into the distance in a pensive state. I grabbed a pear from one of my baskets and threw it at his back. He reached behind him and grabbed it before it could hit its target nonchalantly. He looked at it and tilted his head to the side in a dog like fashion.

"Hey!" I called out to him as I reached the trunk of the tree and dropped all the stuff I had been carrying. "Stop being so serious and come help me eat this junk!"

"Where'd you get all that stuff from?" He asked.

I groaned and scratched the back of my neck as he looked over the side of the branch he sat on to look at me. "I went into the village and asked a merchant for an apple. The whole market place gave me at least one piece of food. Being Kikyo's reincarnation sure is a pain…" I mumbled the last part. "Why don't you come down from there and help me eat it?" I asked as a peace offering with an easy smile and shrug.

A little while later, I was leaning against the tree while sitting in the grass and munching away on an apple. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had barely touched his food and was eyeing me with suspicion.

"Whatever you're up to, I ain't buyin' it." He told me firmly and I blinked, swallowing the apple I had recently been chewing.

I looked out over the water in a rare calm state. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not planning anything." I stated truthfully and he rolled his amber eyes. I looked at him. "It's moderately fair to say you dislike me greatly, right?"

"Waaaaaaaay more than fair!" He dramatized and I let myself look over how he was sitting. He had his heels pressed together in a semi-dog state. I swear he acts more dog-like than human.

"Oh, shut it!" I snapped back and turned towards him slightly. "It's not even me you hate. It's that chick, Kikyo. I swear if I hear another word on the subject that is Kikyo, Imma scream."

He glared at the mention of her name and dropped his food, jumping into his tree again. I sighed and fell to my side, lying down.

"This is ridiculous… I am Ki-mi-ko! Not Ki-ky-o!" I yelled up to him in a tired voice. "I brought this food as a peace offering, you know."

"Ha!" He sat up and looked down at me. "I knew it!" He yelled, making me blink as he stood and balanced on the branch while he pointed at me. "What you don't get is that I'm only after the jewel! You're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!"

"Uh-huh. That's my evil plan, alright." I said nonchalantly as I sat up and picked up a new apple when I had finished the other one, inspecting it. "That's entertaining since all I have to do if you get violent to make you obey is say the simple 's' word that is 'sit' and—"

I was cut off when Inuyasha landed face-first next to me on the ground with his weird yelp sound. I blinked and looked over at him. "Oops. My bad, Inuyasha. Good boy." I smiled as I patted him on the head. He growled and lifted his face from the ground.

"Oh, man!" He said with an angry blush and I smirked.

"Are you blushing?"

"What? No!" He said too quickly as he sat up and turned away, picking up the food he had previously been eating and continued to eat it.

"Uh-huh." I retorted with that very same smirk.

"Oh, by the way, STOP SAYING SIT!" He turned to face me again with a deadpan face.

I blinked and opened my mouth. "Sit." I said softly and he fell to the ground again. I smiled, patted him on the head, and stood, taking a bite of my apple. "Bye, Inuyasha. Enjoy the food!" I said calmly as I walked away.

"Bitch…" I heard him mutter behind me and grinned as I walked down the hill.

"I think you're more of a bitch, dog breath!" I yelled up to him with a cheeky grin as I basically skipped down the hill. I sensed something being thrown at me and quickly stepped to the right, missing a weird white carrot thing. I walked backwards as I looked at a steaming Inuyasha.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Nope!" I winked, stuck my tongue out, and pulled my eye lid down a little. The Japanese version of the bird in America. He growled. "Wuh-oh." I mumbled sarcastically, dropping my uneaten apple and ran to Kaede's hut. I heard him chasing after me and I giggled, turning a corner at the last second and ran into the forest of Inuyasha.

"Dammit. Now she wants to play hide-and-seek? You've got to be kidding me!" I heard Inuyasha behind me as I made my way through the trees and dove under a bush. I watched as he leapt down in front of my bush and sniffed the air. I held my breath and kept low to the ground. "C'mon, I know you're around here! Stupid girl…"

I puffed out my cheeks in anger, but remained in hiding. He growled and jumped away. I let out the breath I had been holding and crawled out of the bush. I yelped when I felt myself being tackled. I blinked away my surprise and looked up to see Inuyasha hovering over me with a smirk on his lips. I blushed when I realized he was straddling my hips and had my hands pinned on either side of my head.

"Found ya', ya' little kitty cat." He stated proudly and I grinned. I guess he thought I looked like a cat, too, when I was sitting down.

"That ya' did, you big mean doggy. What ya' gonna do, now, huh, dog boy?" I teased. He narrowed his eyes but remained smirking. In a weird way…we were kinda flirting. Shiver, shiver.

"Stop calling me that."

"Dog boy."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Dog boy!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"DOG BOY!" I yelled and gasped when I noticed how close our faces had gotten when we were yelling.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

I deadpanned. "Do you honestly not notice how close our faces are, dude?"

"Hmm?" He muttered and looked at me closer. His eyes widened and he quickly got off of me. Before I knew it, he was gone. The last thing I saw of him that day was his blushing face.

'What the hell just happened…?' I thought slowly as I tilted my head to the side and sat up. I shrugged it off and stood, walking towards the village again. I panicked when I remembered that Inuyasha was after the Shikon Jewel and looked down to see it was still hanging from my neck. "I can't believe he didn't try to take it…"

* * *

I rolled onto my side as I got ready to fall asleep in Kaede's hut. 'It's been two days since I crawled out of the well. I wonder if Sota and Chrome are alright… And Gramps and Mom… They must be worried. I've gotta find a way to get back to my own time and out of the Feudal World.' I thought tiredly as I closed my eyes and pulled my blanket to my shoulders. 'I'll do that tomorrow… too tired… tonight…' And with that, I dreamt of nothing but a certain pair of brilliant amber eyes.

* * *

I yawned as I walked away from the village and headed towards the forest. 'Okay, so I came out of the well, so I should be able to get back the same way!' I looked back at the village and smiled. 'Don't worry guys. I'll be back in no time. I just have to make sure my family is okay first.'

I turned around again and started into the forest. I walked for a while, occasionally stopping to look at the beautiful scenery that I didn't look at the other times I was here. The first time, I didn't even know where I was, and the other times I was being chase by either Inuyasha or Mistress Centipede. I smiled at the singing birds in the blooming cherry blossom trees. When I finally reached the Dry Well, I smiled sadly.

'I don't really want to go back, but I guess I gotta. I should bring Chrome back with me next time.' I thought as I made my way towards the well. I gasped when a group of men surrounded me.

"INU—" I was cut off from yelling the only person I knew could help me name when one of the men covered my mouth with his nasty, dirty hand and grabbed me. I fought against the urge to lick his hand or opening my mouth in general. These guys smelt like Sota's gym bag…

* * *

Next thing I know, I'm pinned to the floor by one of the men in an old, foul smelling hut outside the village.

"Dammit! Not so rough, you assholes!" I yelled angrily as I kicked my legs, trying to get free.

They ignored me and grinned stupidly. "Hey, boss! We caught the girl, just like you said we should!"

I growled as a man wearing a short kimono sat down beside me. I don't want that anywhere near me…

"Her kimono's shorter than mine." He laughed stupidly and lifted my skirt up a little. "You're gonna catch a cold if you go around half dressed." That just pissed me off, making me shoot up.

"Hands off the merchandise, you fucking pervert!" I snapped, holding my fist up in a threatening way before I remembered that the women of this time were considered to be weak and helpless. I realize now that I should've made Inuyasha take me to the well instead of going on my own…

"What's the matter, princess?" A man with a scar on his eye asked rhetorically and I glared. "Our hands too dirty for ya'?"

"Marry me and I'll buy you a new one." Another man offered and I growled.

"Any one of you come any closer, you're gonna wish you never touched me!" I threatened in a dangerous tone, which scared them a little.

"Hand over the jewel…" I heard behind me and I quickly turned to see a huge, pale man sitting in the shadows. My eyes widened and I gulped in fear. "…Right now!" He stood with a laugh as I stepped back and stumbled his way towards me. This guy's gotta be eight feet tall! He drew his sword and prepared to swing as his men grabbed my arms to keep me from moving.

"Let me go, assholes!" I yelled as I struggled against them.

"Hey, Boss! Try taking it off in one sweep, like a dandelion!" The man to my left suggested with an evil smile and my eyes widened. This guy's gonna end up taking my head off! He looks drunk and I don't trust him with that sword! I struggled more and tried to push the men off me. "Stop squirming!"

The huge dude swung his sword down and hit the man who had made that suggestion in the first place.

"What'd…you do that…for?" He asked as he sunk to the floor in a puddle of his own blood. The supposed leader started to swing his sword around clumsily, but we all managed to dodge. The men all suddenly grabbed me and pushed me forward in front of them.

"Boss! Boss, where are you aiming? She's who you want! Her, not us!" One man yelled as they all pushed me towards the giant.

"What the hell?" I snapped and slapped their hands off of me. "Can't you idgits see there's something wrong with him?" I yelled. "As soon as he's done with me, he'd kill the rest of you in a fit of insanity, so get your nasty ass hands off of me!" They suddenly looked over my shoulder and ducked. My eyes widened when I realized that the giant must have started to swing his sword at us again, so I quickly ducked, narrowly missing the sword. We all ran in different directions, trying to escape the rampaging giant. 'Dear Journal, here I am…in Feudal Japan…playing hide-and-seek…with an eight foot troll! Send help immediately!' I joked mentally as I ran as fast as I could around the small hut.

Eventually, the troll's clumsy swinging caused the roof to cave in and collapsed on one of the men. I considered just leaving him, but went with my conscience with a groan of frustration and went to help the man out.

"Are you alright?" I asked as other men circled around us.

"We gotta go around! The exit's blocked!"

"Are you okay to stand?" I asked as I helped the man up and let him lean on me, swallowing my ability to smell for the moment.

"Thank you for saving me." He said and I nodded with a small smile.

"I want a jewel…" The troll stated and we all looked at him. "Give it to me!"

'He wants it so bad, he can go get it!' I snapped mentally as I handed the man off to another man. I then turned, ripped the necklace from my neck, and threw it out the entrance to the hut.

I then started to move in a different direction away from the men who had caught me, but they all followed behind me. I looked at them oddly before I moved over a few more feet, but they all yelled and hid behind me again.

I sweat dropped. "Chickens!" I yelled and they all laughed nervously. The boss attacked us again, but missed us and went crashing into the wall.

"The Jewel! Give it to me!" He yelled and I sweat dropped again. He's as dense as oil.

I gasped when I got another idea and motioned for the men to go towards the closest wall. "Push in that wall!"

"Got it!" They yelled and slammed their bodies against the wall.

"Sorry, boss, it's no good!" One yelled to me and I deadpanned at being called their...'boss'.

"They're all sheep…" I mumbled and noticed someone quickly approaching me from behind. I turned with a gasped and closed my eyes, clasping my hands together in probably the first prayer I've ever done before in my life. 'Please, somebody save us!'

Suddenly, Inuyasha crashed through the wall and blocked the sword with his sleeve, breaking it in two.

"I-Inuyasha!" I smiled and he glanced at me with a smirk before focusing on the boss. He kicked him in the face several times before the giant fell backwards on the ground. The men from before ran past us and out the new additional entrance to the hut, courtesy of Inuyasha.

"We're outta here, Boss!" One yelled to me and I just shook my head.

"Why did you come…?" I asked Inuyasha suspiciously as he looked around the room.

"Is it safe? Where's the Jewel?" He asked and I deadpanned.

"T-the Jewel?" I asked and his eyes widened, furious.

"Oh, no! Tell me you did not just say that!" He demanded and I laughed nervously.

"Well… about the Jewel…" I was cut off when the boss started to come towards us again. I made an 'eep' sound and hid behind Inuyasha. "He stinks!" I complained, holding my now tanned sleeve to my nose. My shirt had gotten so dirty that it was brown. I seriously need to get home and wash my clothes.

Inuyasha covered his own nose with his sleeve. "What's that smell? It's like rotting meat or something!"

One of the buckles on the boss's clothes snapped off, revealing a gaping hole in his chest, along with a three eyed crow that made my eyes widened. My left eye twitched.

"Okay, ew…" I mumbled and Inuyasha smirked. "What is that?"

"How much you wanna bet that bird ripped his living heart out and made itself a bloody nest?"

"It did seem like he was being controlled…that or drunk." I replied, shrugging. Inuyasha looked at me with a look that said 'are you stupid?' I blinked and smiled. "Okay, simple reply time. Double ew."I said as I pointed at the squawking crow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned towards the giant, slipping into a crouch.

"Carry-On Crows don't fight on their own when there are dead bodies handy. They ain't so tough," he started to kick at the ground and aimed for the crow, "…but they're a hella nasty!" He then plunged his hand into the boss's chest, exactly where the crow is. The crow flew out from the back of the giant before Inuyasha took back his hand and twirled to the side as the giant fell to the ground. I blinked as the crow flew out the window.

"Aren't you goin' after it?" I deadpanned, pointing towards the window it had gone out as I remembered that was the same window I had thrown the jewel out.

Inuyasha started to flex his arms as if he strained himself or something. "Maybe you haven't noticed by now, but the world's full of monsters. You want I should go after them all?" He asked and I fought the urge to correct his grammar and stayed on topic.

"Yeah, but—" He cut me off.

"No but!" He yelled back. "You want to start doing the fighting? Be my guest." He motioned for me to step forward but I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, looking skywards like I was asking 'why me?' to the heavens. We made our way to climb out the destroyed window. "In the mean time, where's the j—" He cut himself off and I looked out nonchalantly to see the crow with the jewel in its mouth.

"Hmm. Don't say I didn't try to warn you." I muttered with a smirk and he glared at me.

"Ugh! That stupid crow's making off with the jewel! What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, I tried to tell you!" I went on the defense. "You're the one who was like 'maybe you haven't notice by now, but the world's full of monsters. You want I should go after them all?'" I had to admit, I did a fairly decent impression of his voice. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" He yelled and crashed through the entrance to the hut. He started running when he suddenly stopped and looked towards the horses nearby. I blinked as he left me where I was and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows before he came back to me. "Take these." He ordered and I sighed, doing as he said and took the quiver, slinging it onto my back. I held the foreign object that is the bow in my hand as he bent down and motioned for me to get on his back. I rolled my eyes and did so. Once I was secure, he shot off like a rocket.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as we leapt into the air. We were chasing it for a while before Inuyasha groaned. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and shoot it!"

"What the hell do you mean, shoot it?" I asked angrily as I hit him upside the head, making him growl. "I have never used a bow and arrow in my life!"

"The crow lives by eating human flesh! If you think that's bad, let it swallow the jewel."

I looked ahead and saw the crow swallowing the Jewel.

"Dammit, I hate it when you're right…" I mumbled, earning a smirk from him. "Fine, I'll try!"

"Thank you!" He yelled back as I reached back to grab an arrow from the quiver on my back. He raced along on the ground as I loaded the arrow. "Kikyo was a master archer! Take it in one shot!" And with that, he leaped into the air to allow me more coverage on my target.

"For the last fucking time, I'm not Kikyo!" I growled as I aimed for the crow and sent a mental prayer to Kikyo. 'Please, Kikyo, lend me your abilities for a few minutes!' I gulped and took the shot…It missed by a long shot. Inuyasha was so shocked at my poor excuse for a first time shooting that he fell to the ground like I just said 'sit'.

"What the hell? That was an epic fail moment! I thought you said that Kikyo was a master archer?" I quoted and he growled, looking up at me from the dirt.

"She was! It's you that's the klutz!" He yelled and stood, running off again. We looked up to see the crow transform into something grotesque. I felt the bile rising in my throat, but kept it down. Inuyasha's mad at me enough for one day, so I don't think it would be a good idea to puke on his white hair. "See how big it is?" He asked as he pounced into the air again. "Do it!" He demanded so I sighed helplessly and fired the arrow. It got about as far as the last one. Inuyasha suddenly stopped and let me go. I used my quick reflexes to help me to stand before I could fall on my ass again.

He turned around and pointed at me. "I don't care what the old lady says! You are not Kikyo, you got that! I am so outta here!" He yelled before he ran off. I growled.

"Inuyasha! Get back here, right now!" I yelled and noticed his ears twitch, but he kept going. I guess I sounded like Kikyo to him. I sighed and noticed I was close to the well. I glanced into the forest where I could clearly see the well. I then looked towards Inuyasha's retreating figure, as well as the crow. "Should I stay or should I go?" I asked with crossed arms and waited for the wind to blow to show me which way to go, left or right. When it finally did blow, it blew to the left. I smiled lightly and ran in the direction Inuyasha went, clutching my bow and quiver of arrows.

When I finally reached the bridge within the village, I noticed the crow had swiped a child from his mother and was flying away from him. I also saw Inuyasha lining up an attack from the tree tops.

"Inuyasha, you bastard! Don't you dare! You'll hit the boy!" I yelled as I looked at him from across the river.

"Back off!" He yelled back with a smirk. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He clawed the crow's body to pieces, which all fell into the water, along with the kid, who obviously couldn't swim. Inuyasha landed in a rock in the water and ignored the kid. "Where'd it go? Where's the Sacred Jewel?"

I rolled my eyes as the villagers followed after the boy as he went down stream. "I guess if you want a job done right, you better do it yourself." I mumbled as I kicked off my Converse and slipped my socks off. I just hope my leg and side don't get infected from this nasty water. I grimaced before I jumped into the freezing cold water. "Ah! Cold, cold, cold!" I complained as I fought against the current on my way towards the kid. 'I'm glad I didn't ditch swimming classes like I do with health…' I thought with a smirk as all the villagers started to fawn over how I could swim. I then glared at nothing as they started calling me a kappa, or water-imp.

"Help!" The boy yelled and I finally reached him. I grabbed him and started to do backstrokes to keep him breathing air and not water like a fish.

"I've got ya', little man." I promised him with a grin and he giggled childishly, snuggling into me.

"It's on its back, now! I don't believe it! What a day, what a girl, what an imp!" A man yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't these people ever heard of human swimmers…?" I murmured under my breath and finally reached the riverbank as Inuyasha stopped in the other side of the river to look at me.

"Save the Jewel, stupid! The Jewel!" He yelled to me, but I ignored him, setting the boy down on the ground. He ran to his mother and hugged her as she returned it. I then turned my head towards Inuyasha with a glare. What can I say? I've got a soft spot for kids. I then turned away with a loud 'humph' sound that I know he could hear.

"Eh, huh?" Inuyasha said, taken aback but I ignored him as I looked at the villagers before me.

"Thank you, sister!" The boy said to me and I smiled.

"Thank you so much. Thank you!" The mother said and I sighed.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Suddenly, the crow flew out of the water, missing a foot.

"Knew it! Hey, it's getting away!" Inuyasha yelled to me frantically.

I sighed. "I guess now wouldn't be a good time to fight with dog boy…" I blinked when I heard the boy gasp and looked down at him to see he still had the crow's foot attached to the back of his shirt. It was tugging at him. I smirked and looked towards a villager that had a bow and arrows with him. "Can I use this?" I asked as I pointed towards the objects.

"Uh, sure." He handed them over and I took the crow's foot from the boy's back, making his mother relieved again. I took a piece of string from the ground and tied the foot tightly to the arrow and loaded it up. "It's so far…" The man from before muttered but I just smirked.

"My butt she's gonna hit it." Inuyasha grumbled across the river, but I ignored him.

"I'll definitely get it this time!" I said determinedly and aimed for the crow, letting Inuyasha see the foot.

"I get it! She's shooting the foot!" He exclaimed as I tried to aim for the crow as it quickly flew away.

'This stupid foot has to lead the arrow to the bird. It's drawn by the power of the Sacred Jewel.' And with that, I fired the arrow and watched as it quickly made its way towards the bird. It hit the crow in the back, shattering it into pieces. "Yes, I got it!" I yelled happily as I pumped my fist into the air.

"She hit it?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief as I did a little victory dance.

"Wait a second…" I mumbled when I saw a bright pink light emitting from the sky. "I feel like I shouldn't have done that…"

The light suddenly burst into several different directions around the area, making me doubly worried.

* * *

Later on after Inuyasha and I made up (sorta) we made our way into the forest to find the jewel, which I thought I saw fall in.

"Are you sure it fell around here?" Inuyasha asked for the millionth time tonight. Yes, I said night. It took us that long to make up from our little fight, but he pissed me off!

"For the tenth time, yes, Inuyasha! I can feel it around here…but I don't have a good feeling about that light from earlier." I muttered as I looked through a bush for the Jewel. I jumped when the head of the Carry-On Crow flew out of nowhere and cawed, heading straight for me. Inuyasha jumped in front of me and slashed its head apart.

"I don't think so!" He yelled as the pieces of the crow fell to the ground, along with a pink glowing light. I knelt down beside the light and gulped.

"Shit…" I mumbled with wide eyes as I reached for the Jewel. "I hope that's not what I think it is…"

"And what do you think it is?" Inuyasha asked worriedly and I picked it up.

"The Jewel? Yeah…it kinda broke…" I said as I held the Jewel Shard up for him to see. His eyes widened and I quickly backed away from him.

"W-what did you saaaaay?" He yelled, making himself echo throughout the forest.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "The Jewel broke…" I said in a small kid's voice, looking down in shame at my mistake as I clutched the Jewel Shard in my hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so there's the second chapter. Let me explain something, also. Kimiko likes Inuyasha's eyes, but hates the way he goes about things head first all the time. She enjoys making him 'sit' and likes to make fun of him being half dog. She also doesn't mind statying in the Fuedal Era, which is explained in the next chapter. No, Chrome won't be coming to the Fuedal Era for a while, either, though she does go with her at some point in time that I will not tell you. Please Review so I can put up another chapter, which I already have written!**


	3. Chapter 3 Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own Chrome and Kimiko. They're mine and if anyone wants to use them, they have bribe me in some way. Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Midnightstormfoxx, because it is her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDNIGHT! Anyways, now that that's out of my system, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

I shivered pathetically as I stood in the middle of the small watering hole, stripped naked. I had asked Kaede earlier today to point me to the bathroom for a shower and I ended up here. They don't have baths here, so I'm stuck in the cold. Knowing my bad luck, I'll most likely end up catching pneumonia.

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled out loud angrily as I sunk into the water slightly to hide my boobs. "How can they not have baths? I guess it's only the royals…" My teeth chattered as I spoke. "C-c-coooooold!"

Meanwhile, while I was freezing my ass off, Kaede was sitting on the river bank calmly by a nice warm fire.

"Come, child." She called worriedly. "You'll catch sick if you don't come out."

"No fucking way, Kaede!" I snapped back as I turned towards her, crossing my arms over my chest as I shivered. "I'm covered in blood, sweat, and dirt! My hair feels and looks like it hasn't been washed in weeks!" I yelled as I pulled my hair tie out of my hair and wrapped it around my wrist. I then took a deep breath and dove under the water, swimming further and further down until I reached the bottom of the river. I smiled as fish passed me and I thought about what's happened to me in just three days here. That's a lot for just three days. I mentally sighed as I had a flashback to what had happened after Inuyasha and I had went back to Kaede's hut with the Jewel Shard we had found yesterday.

_"What did you do to it?" He practically yelled as I scooted closer to the fire in the middle of us and examined the jewel fragment in the light with narrowed eyes._

_"I didn't do it on purpose, dog breath!" I yelled back and he growled._

_"Stop barking, Inuyasha." Kaede muttered and I choked back a laugh at the irony._

_"Leave it to her to wind up breaking it!"_

_"Technically, it wasn't Kimiko who broke it, but the crow's foot she attached to her arrow that actually caused it. As ye saw, the jewel has now been scattered into many different pieces. One hundred, one thousand, who knows? Yet however many shards there may be, all it will take is one in the wrong hands to bring disaster." Kaede summed it up for us and I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck._

_"I did this, didn't I? I just had to be so confident and not follow my instincts, which were screaming at me not to do it, huh?" I asked rhetorically as I lied down on my side, propping my head up with the palm of my hand._

_"Kimiko, Inuyasha, only by working together will the two of ye be able to recover the shards of the jewel." Kaede basically ordered and I shot into a sitting position._

_"Hell no!" I yelled forcefully._

_"Humph, you won't catch me complaining. I'm one of the 'wrong hands' you were talking about." Inuyasha quoted, smirking._

_I pointed at him. "Exactly! I'm not working with this…this dog!" I said indigently. _

_"Oh, aye, that I know too well." Kaede gave a slight smile in my direction as Inuyasha growled, glaring at me._

_'I have to go back home to check on my family before I can do anything here, though!' I yelled mentally, hoping against odds that someone around here could read minds. Hey, why not? We've got our own dog boy, why not a mind reader to complete the package?_

I blew bubbles out of my mouth as I started for the surface slowly. 'How am I supposed to get home anyway? Inuyasha would probably rather sniff his own ass before he even attempted to help me…' I then reached the surface and brushed my bangs out of my face as I started to walk towards Kaede, who was waiting with a towel. I noticed someone watching me and slowly looked up with wide eyes. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the cliff that over looked the river, blinking and staring at me innocently. My left eye twitched as I slowly sat down in the water and covered my boobs with my arms. "Inuyasha…" I said in a sing song voice and he tilted his head as an answer. "…Sit." I smirked as he fell, face-first, to the ground below the cliff.

"Be alright, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked with a straight face as I quickly got out of the water and hid behind a bush to get dressed.

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up a little and grabbed the rosary around his neck, not even attempting to pull it off this time. "Ah, man! I forgot about this stupid necklace of yours!"

I scoffed as I slid my arms into a priestess top and tied it around my waist. "You're a pervert, you know that?" I spat.

"Eh…" He mumbled with weird eyes and a slight blush before he scoffed and turned his head away, most likely to hide a blush. I rolled my eyes and pulled on the pants, also tying them in place. "Shows what you know! The real reason I really came was to—"

Kaede cut him off by turning towards him with the jewel shard in hand. "You really came to steal this shard, correct?"

He sat up and crossed his legs and arms. "You think you're pretty smart. You old hag…" He mumbled the last part.

"I see. Ye think to do it alone, do ye?" Kaede commented and I tilted my head to the side as I ran my fingers through my hair as a substitute comb. "Ye forget only yon girl can find the real shards." As she spoke, Inuyasha's ears twitched. "…while only ye, Inuyasha, has strength enough to take them once found."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here, ain't I? I can put up with anything for the jewel!"

I groaned heavily, turning their attention towards me as I stepped out of the bush and walked towards them, stumbling in the wooden Japanese sandals Kaede had given me to where while she cleaned my Converse and socks for me. "Do I annoy you that much?" I asked with a smirk and he looked up at me. He stared at me with narrowed eyes and a half opened mouth, so I just rolled my eyes and went to help Kaede with my clothes.

A while later, I was folding my clothes and cuddling my Converse as I traded them out with the wooden sandals. I sighed in bliss at the familiar feel and felt someone glaring daggers at me. I looked at Inuyasha to see him sitting with his hands on the ground, ironically like a dog, growling as he stared at me. Kaede followed my stare.

"And what ales ye now, Inuyasha?" She asked and he just scooted away from us. I just sighed heavily and sat down to tie my shoelaces.

* * *

Later on, a woman walked out from behind the bushes with a baby on her back. "Lady Kaede?"

"Hmm?" Kaede replied.

"It's my daughter…" The woman stated and I smiled when I noticed she was having difficulty with the baby she held because he was squirming so much.

"Do you want me to take him, so you and Kaede can talk?" I asked sweetly as I stepped forward and she smiled, gratefully handing over the child.

"I'd appreciate it, Lady Kimiko."

I smiled as the baby looked up at me with wide eyes in confusion. "Hey, little guy." I cooed and sat on a rock, bouncing him in my arms. I noticed Inuyasha watching me as Kaede and the woman talked.

"What?" I asked as I let the baby chew on my finger.

"How are you good with kids?" He asked disbelieving and I giggled. "You seem like you'd make a horrible mother!"

"Inuyasha, you've only seen me when I'm tormenting you. You haven't seen my good side yet." I stated as I watched the baby.

"Do you even have a good side?" He asked as he popped in front of me, looking down at the baby. I smiled softly and looked up at him. I ignored the fact that his face was an inch from my own.

"Yeah. You would've seen it by now if you hadn't acted like an ass the whole time I've known you." I said honestly and he blinked. He then turned and went back to his spot.

"I see." Kaede finally said and I stood, walking over to the woman with the now sleeping baby. She knelt down and I secured the baby in the bag on her back again. "Let's head back." She said to the woman before she looked at me and Inuyasha as I walked back over to the fire. "I'll be checking on ye two later. Try not to fight." She ordered as they started to walk away.

"We'll try!" I called after her with a smirk.

There was a long silence before Inuyasha spoke, not looking at me. "Hey."

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly, staring into the water as I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger.

He glanced up at me and said in all seriousness, "Get undressed."

I froze and grabbed a large rock, tossing it as his head.

"Ow!" He yelled angrily as he fell backwards before he shot up again and sat in front of me as I cracked my knuckles threateningly. "That hurt!" He mumbled as he held his head, which was starting to form a nice huge bump. "Why did you-?"

"I can't stand perverts…" I mumbled simply as I turned away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I didn't say get naked, stupid!" He yelled as he pointed towards my dry clothes on the riverbank. "I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!"

"Why, Inuyasha?" I yelled right on back. "Do I look that much like Kikyo?" I yelled, mentally cursing every man that has to compare two women to see whose better.

Inuyasha froze for a second before he turned his nose to the air childishly. "That's got nothing to do with it, okay?"

My left eye twitched as I watched him. 'Oh…m…j. He reminds me so much of Sota right about now. Actually, no, Sota is more mature!' I thought. "Listen up, ego trip! I don't want to work with you, either! Honestly, I'd rather work with a moose than with you, but we've got to work together!"

He looked at me with those beautiful amber eyes. "I ain't gotta do nothing. It's you who needs me."

"Oh, really?" I smirked. "Then you don't care if I just disappear?"

He didn't answer, so I shrugged and walked past him and gathered up my clothes. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked back at me. "Hey, where ya' goin'?"

"What I said I was going to do." I smirked at him as I tied my hair up in a high ponytail, like I usually do. "I'm going home. Good bye, Inuyasha." I said curtly and started to walk away.

He stood furiously and I rolled my eyes as he called after me. "You can't just leave, you…" He trailed off and I growled.

"Ki-mi-ko. Say it with me, now. Kimiko!" I yelled at him as I continued to walk away.

"Wait, stupid!"

"Who taught you to listen and talk?"

"Will you just wait and hear me out?" He yelled and I groaned, turning towards him.

"What the hell do you want? To try to talk some sense into me to stay?"

He slid to a stop in front of me and held his hand out to me. "No, so you can give me your jewel shard."

"What? This?" I asked as I pulled it from my top, where I had stashed it earlier in my bra. He blushed slightly and narrowed his eyes. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow before I smirked. "Inuyasha, sit, boy." I ordered and he fell face first, as per usual. "You can't have it, dog breath." I stated as I slid the jewel shard back into my bra and turned to leave.

I started to walk away when I heard Inuyasha mutter, "So not like Kikyo, at all… She doesn't wear her hair in the right way… Why do I feel this way towards her, though…?" I just ignored my own blush as I continued to walk away.

* * *

I soon made it into the forest and walked towards the Dry Well. 'Finally! I'm tired of walking everywhere. When I come back, I'm bringing my skateboard with me or something.' I thought as I looked down the well and groaned. "Those stupid bones of Mistress Centipede are still there! Since I have a jewel shard with me, I can't go down there without her waking up and trying to kill me again…" I mumbled before I sat down and leaned my back up against the well, yawning. "What to do? What to do?"

Suddenly, there was a sudden glimmering and I focused my eyes in on it. I watched as a green leaf fell from a tree and blinked when I saw it get sliced clean into two when it passed the spot that glimmered. I slowly stood and winced when I felt a pain in my cheek right below where I got cut by Inuyasha. I lifted my hand to my cheek and found it had a small amount of blood running down to it. I looked around with wide eyes and noticed I was surrounded by what looked like hair.

"What the hell?" I mumbled under my breath. "Where'd all this hair come from…?"

"Oh, my! You can see it, then…" I heard a silky voice say and I looked up to see a pale woman in clothes that I swear I've seen on a hooker before standing on a strand of hair. "…my web of hair." She mused and I noticed that she had hair wrapped around her fingers, just like a puppeteer's strings. "But being able to 'see' isn't enough."

My left eye twitched. She's obviously a demon… Why are demons always coming after _me_? Why can't they go after some goody two shoes that has no life and spends their weekends at home playing with their younger siblings and their cats? "Who the fuck are you…?" I asked slowly and she laughed.

"They call me 'Yura of the Demon-Hair'…though you needn't bother remembering it. Your time's about to run out!" She stretched her hand out towards me and I quickly shielded my face as several hair strands shot out towards me, hitting me like mini-whips. "I'm helping myself to the Jewel!" She then pulled a strand of hair that took the pouch that held the Sacred Jewel Shard in it.

"Hey, give that back!" I yelled as I made a grab for it. "That was in my fucking bra, you know?" I yelled, feeling violated all of sudden. Yura ignored me and opened the pouch, frowning when she pulled out the jewel fragment.

"Now look what you've done to it. Where are the other fragments?"

"Give it back, bitch!" I yelled in defiance.

"Answer my question! Where are the remaining fragments?"

"How the fuck should I know?" I screamed back, hoping someone would hear, but my doubts were high. "I have no fucking clue where the other fragments are!"

"I see…" Yura murmured as a sword floated towards her and she grabbed the hilt before she jumped towards me. "In that case…you may as well die!"

She swung skillfully at me and I dodged by leaning back. I yelped when I lost my balance and fell into the well. My world then went blank. I must've fainted.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself at the bottom of the well. I looked around as I sat up and held my head in pain. "Oh, how'd I get back here? Oh, yeah, Yura made me fall into the well…" I grumbled and said her name like a cuss word. I shakily stood as I heard three familiar voices.

"Gramps, I swear that we've looked around the well over and over again!" I heard my cousin complain in a tired, worried voice.

"We've already told you that she fell in!" Sota's voice cried in frustration.

"You two must've been dreaming." Gramps's voice carried through the shrine above our heads before he shined a flashlight down the well. They all gasped me when they saw me and I felt tears water in my eyes when I saw my family members were safe and sound.

"Gramps! Sota! Chrome!" I called and soon enough I was standing in the courtyard of the family shrine, staring around at the temple, structures, telephone poles, and shops in the streets in awe. It felt like I hadn't been here in over a thousand years, when in reality, it had only been 500 years.

'I'm back…Back to my own time…but why do I have this bad feeling that I shouldn't have come home just yet?' I thought before I was glomped by a crying Chrome, who looked like she hadn't slept in days. She probably insisted on not sleeping until she found me.

"Kimiko, you've been gone for three days!" Gramps said worriedly as Sota joined mine and Chrome's hug. "We've been so worried."

"And why are you wearing these weird clothes?" Sota asked as he tugged on my pants leg lightly.

'What is going on with Inuyasha and Kaede?' I thought worriedly as I ignored my worried family members for the moment. 'What if Yura went after them and they ended up dead?' At this I started to cry profusely. Yes, I hate Inuyasha, but I don't want him to die and I don't want Kaede to die either.

"Kimiko?" Chrome asked and pulled away when she noticed I was crying.

"Oh, Chrome!" I cried as I pulled her back into a hug, surprising her, Sota, and Gramps. I rarely cry and when I do, I'm not with my family. "I'm so scared!"

"Kimiko…what happened to you?" She asked softly, patting my back lightly.

* * *

After I had told my family all about what happened to me in the Feudal Era, Chrome made me promise to take her with me the next time I went and Mom suggested for me to have a nice, hour-long, hot bath. I agreed all too willingly and hopped right in.

"Ah…" I smiled as I leaned back in the bath tub and soaked up the warmth. "This makes me happy."

A while later, I grabbed some of my favorite apple cinnamon shampoo and started to run it through my hair with care. I used my fingers with a smile and my eyes closed.

"Nothing like a nice hot bath to brighten your spirits considerably." I mumbled happily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, it's really short, and I appologize, but most of the stuff that was in this episode happened with Inuyasha. Also, I was too lazy to add anything new like I did with the last chapter. Also, this is only a gift for Midnight, so if you guys want another chapter, you gotta review. I swear, I have one real review and that's it. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Girl's Best Friend

**Diclaimer: I still don't own anything but a few seasons of Inuyasha, sadly enough as it is... Anyways, I haven't updated this one in a while and I'm sittin' here in a motel room, bored out of my skull, so I decided 'you know? What the hell! I'll go update this!' And here I am. Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 A Girl's Best Friend

After my bath, I smiled happily as I headed downstairs and went towards the living room about to enter when I heard the voices of my family, making my blood run cold at their conversation.

"C'mon, don't tell me you believe her story." Mom said carefully as she sat down at the table, across from Sota and in between Gramps and Chrome. Gramps hummed in thought and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But it is true, Auntie!" Chrome exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the table, making me smile. I can always count on Chrome, if no one else, to vouch for me.

"Yeah, Kimiko fell down the well and then a monster came up and kidnapped her!" Sota agreed easily, making me giggle under my breath at my baby brother's antics.

"There is a certain legend of the Bone Eater's Well. Since ancient days, whatever's inside has consumed the corpses of monsters…but what if the continuum of space itself is disrupted?" Gramps asked curiously before he stood and clenched his fist in front of him. Chrome blinked and tilted her head in a puppy-like fashion as Sota and Mom stared at Gramps curiously. They were obviously all wondering what our eccentric grandfather was going to do. The serious moment was ruined when Buyo sat up and yawned his cat-like yawn.

"Imma go check on Kimi." Chrome said as she stood to her feet. "She's gotta be out of her bath by now." She rolled her eyes as Buyo scratched at her leg. As she bent down to pick him up, I took that chance to run up to my room and act like I had been there the whole time. I sighed as I grabbed my towel and started to run it through my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked.

I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees and a tight black long sleeved shirt. On my feet, I wore a pair of black and neon green striped toe socks. I started to put my hair up as I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey, it's Chrome and Buyo. Can we come in? I wanna hear more about the Feudal Era!" My cousin said excitedly through the door and I smiled through the hair tie I held between my teeth.

"Yeah, come on in, cuz!" I called back and I could practically see her grinning before she entered my room, ran to my bed, and sat down with a scrambling Buyo in her arms. I laughed as I tied my hair up and shut the door with my foot. I then went to my vanity and sat down, looking at Chrome in the mirror as I put on some eyeliner. "So, what do you wanna know, Chrome?"

"Well, you said there was this weird dog boy there, right?" She asked and I nodded slowly, grabbing a blood red ribbon from one of my drawers. "Well, what's he like? Is he cute? And if he is, does he have an older brother by chance?" She shot at me and I blinked, trying to decide which I should answer first.

"Okay, I'm not really sure if he has a brother or not and he's a self-centered, arrogant, asshole who only cares about his own well being." I said calmly as I tied the ribbon into my hair to make a loose bow in my ponytail.

"You intentionally dodged the question if he's cute or not, you realize that, right?" She smirked and I rolled my eyes, turning away to hide my blush.

"That depends on what your definition of cute is."

"Well, I didn't ask if you would think I would think he was cute. I asked if you thought he was cute, Kimi."

I sighed and turned towards her with a slight smile, revealing my blush. She beamed at me, knowing my answer all too well.

"Ooh, come here, my cousin!" She cried as she let Buyo jump to the ground and beckoned me over. I sat down beside her and we both leaned up against the wall on my bed. "Okay, what's he look like?"

"Long silver hair, white dog ears, fit physique, and beautiful amber eyes." I replied easily.

"Personality?"

"Strong willed, headstrong, arrogant, cocky, sometimes nice, but you have to know him very well, and he's flirty unintentionally a lot."

"Background?"

"All I know is that he was sealed to the sacred tree by some priestess named Kikyo, who I'm betting he was romantically involved with."

"What makes you say that?" She asked seriously.

"Well, when he learned she died, he went off the deep end for a few hours and he keeps comparing me to her. But then again, I look a lot like her, according to everyone of the village."

"Why?"

"Oh, just because I'm her reincarnation." I shrugged and she nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"Okay, I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty? Let's get something to drink!" She cried and jumped off the bed, making me bounce slightly.

'I didn't even answer her and she's already gone…' I thought with a smile as she ran out my door. I sighed and got up, walking over to my dresser where my brand new sketchbook laid untouched. I smiled slightly and picked it up, along with a sketch pencil, and went downstairs. If I ever did get to go back to the Feudal Era, I'm taking these with me. I'm gonna commit this sketchbook to the Feudal Era. It'll be like a diary. I'll draw everything and everyone I meet along the journey I'm sure I'll have with Inuyasha.

I entered the living room to find Gramps and Chrome, calmly drinking tea. I sat down and Gramps started to tell me what he had done after he had that talk with the rest of the family. I had been drawing Inuyasha pinned to the sacred tree, sleeping peacefully, when I had to look up as he finished his story.

"You…closed off the gateway?" I asked in a horrified/sad voice that only Chrome could notice as she looked up at me. She had previously been watching me draw and commenting here and there about it. I had only drawn the tree and Inuyasha's outline. I hadn't started in on the details yet, so she still didn't know what he looked like.

"Yup." Gramps said calmly with his eyes closed, like usual. "We needn't worry about anymore visitors from there." He spat the last word like venom in his mouth. "I used some spirit wards just in case."

I sighed mentally as Chrome and I made eye contact. She quirked a small smirk at me and winked subtly, knowing that Gramps would never see. It was our silent agreement that we'd find some way to get around the spirit wards and back to the Feudal Era.

* * *

After our talk with Gramps, Chrome and I headed back upstairs and I continued my drawing of Inuyasha as we talked on my bed. I was lying on my stomach with my sketchbook on my purple lacey pillow and Chrome had her legs thrown over mine, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I gotta say, the thing I missed the most, other than my family of course, was my bed." I admitted as I put some detail in Inuyasha's closed eyes, earning a giggle from my cousin. "What? I'm serious! They had no beds or baths in the Feudal Era! They slept on the floor in mats and had baths in cold rivers!"

"That had to suck." She commented and I nodded in agreement, adding some fur like detail to his ears.

"My exact words, actually." I told her and she nodded. "Now that I'm home though…it doesn't feel like it was real. It felt like a very long dream that I finally woke up from. I mean, come on? Who gets to meet a half dog demon that they flirt with by accident all the time in the world? Who gets to shoot a deformed demon crow?" I asked as I signed my name at the bottom and dated it. "And who has the bad luck to actually break a sacred jewel while shooting said demon crow?"

"All very fine points." Chrome mused and I smiled, nudging her legs with my foot. She obliged to my request of moving and I sat up beside her, showing her my drawing. She gasped and had sparkly eyes. "Aww! He's adorable! I gotta meet him!" She cried and I giggled.

"Well, let's see if they're actually real first and I can find a way to get us back." I promised and she nodded but then tilted her head to the side.

"Wait, didn't you say earlier that a hooker looking chick pushed you down the well in the first place?"

"Huh? You mean Yura?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, well not really sure what she wanted. She was probably just another demon after the Sacred Jewel. She got pretty damn pissed when she saw I had broken it into a million tiny pieces." I smirked, which she returned as I took my sketchbook back. "My only problem is that I can't get it back from her. I can already hear what Inuyasha would say." I muttered before I took on my impression of Inuyasha. "I never asked for your help. Go home. You only slow me down anyway." I then dropped the voice and looked at Chrome, who was smirking at my impression. She knew I could copy accents and voices really well. That's a very fine point as to why I am in drama and my mom says I should be an actor. "Maybe I should just forget about the Feudal Era for a while. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to find another way back for a while." I muttered as I looked down at my detailed drawing of Inuyasha, slightly missing his bitchy attitude.

"Is that what you think is best, Kimiko?" Chrome asked in all seriousness and I glanced at her before looking down again.

"Yeah, it'd save me the heart break, Chrome."

She nodded before she took my sketchbook and held it out in front of us as if it were a camera. "Watch me now." She ordered and I did so with a raised eye brow as she slammed the sketchbook shut, making me blink. "He's gone, see?" She joked and I stared at her like she was insane before we both cracked up laughing.

When we stopped, we heard my mom yelling up the stairs. "Kimiko, Chrome!" She yelled and we both looked towards the door. "It's dinnertime! Plus, your friend's on the phone!"

"We'll be right down, Mom!" I yelled. "Just tell whoever it is to hang on for a minute!" I ordered as Chrome and I stood. I placed my sketchbook down gently before Chrome and I started our way downstairs. "Who do you thinks on the phone?"

"Probably Yuka. She's been looking for you for the past couple of days with me." Chrome shrugged as we made it to the bottom of the stairs. "She got more sleep than me though."

I giggled and went into the living room, taking the phone from my mom. It was indeed Yuka. We spent about ten minutes just trying to see if I was alright and where I had been. I told her some fake story about me needing to get away for a while and I went out of town without anyone knowing three days ago before she finally let me hang up.

I went to the table and sat down as I saw the hot pot mom was making. "Num, num, num, num, num, nummy!" I cried happily as I looked at the food happily and Chrome grinned, happy that I was happy again instead of crying like I was earlier. She doesn't like it when I cry and that is why I don't cry in front of my family. They get freaked out because I usually never cry unless I'm near onions or something.

"I don't think she heard ya', Gramps." Chrome said with a smirk, looking across the table at him. I looked over with a small 'hmm' sound in question. He had mock tears flowing down his cheeks, so I looked back to Chrome.

"What? What'd I say?" I asked and Sota shook his head.

"Forget about it, sis. Nothing to worry about now that you're home." He smiled, which I returned before I roughly messed up his hair. "Hey!" He cried in protest and laughed slightly before he fixed his hair again.

Soon, Mom sat down at the table and declared the food ready to eat. I grinned as I grabbed my chopsticks, snapping them in half to eat.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry." I said in a sing song voice as I grabbed a bowl of rice and grabbed some of the sticky, yet delicious, food on my chopsticks and stuck it in my mouth with a content sigh.

My happiness was ruined as the door behind me slid open and my family looked at who was behind me with wide eyes before Chrome grinned and clasped her hands together with stars in her eyes. That could only mean that… I slowly turned to see if I was right with the chopsticks still in my mouth. I swallowed at the sight of the silver haired demon dog, who looked extremely pissed.

"I-Inuyasha?" I questioned weakly and he glared down at me.

"Idiot!" He sneered and I blinked, taking my chopsticks away from my mouth and setting them down beside my food calmly and in a ladylike fashion before I turned and sat like I do when my brother thinks I'm a cat. Imma call it my cat-pose, now, okay? Okay, good. "Who told you, you could go home?"

"Uh…you did." I said in a too positive voice and a too innocent smile to match. "And how'd you—" He cut me off, already knowing my question as he stomped over to stand next to me, across from Gramps.

"Through The Well, of course!" He snapped.

"But Gramps said that The Well-" I was cut off, yet again.

"You lie!" Gramps snapped as he slammed his hands down on the table dramatically. "I made those spirit wards myself! There's no way you could've!"

Inuyasha just simply held up a piece of flimsy paper with ink writing on it, making me sweat drop and close my eyes, ashamed of my Gramps 'skills'. "Well, I hate to break it ya', old man, but…they don't work." And at this, Chrome fell to the ground with a groan and Gramps started to cry like he had earlier and clasped his face in the classic fashion, like the one from that painting, 'The Scream' or something like that.

"Grandpa…" Sota chided.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me up and towards the door. I stumbled along, blinking. "Come on, you! We're leaving!"

"No!" I screamed as I struggled against him. "I wanna eat and…and…" I trailed off with shadows covering my eyes. I didn't want to tell him the rest with my family watching.

"Stay right there!" Mom ordered firmly as she stood and walked over to us with the still glittery eyed Chrome.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked, exasperated as they stood in front of us.

"Uh, guys…" I mumbled, about to tell them to just go back to eating and ignore us until they each grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears, similar to when I first met him and he was unconscious. They rubbed them to see if they were real.

"Your ears…" Mom mumbled in a questioning tone as Inuyasha got a horrified look on his face. "…are they real?"

"Oh, my God! They're real!" Chrome squealed happily as she clapped.

"Me next!" Sota cried as he stood in between the only females in my family and I sweat dropped as they continued to rub my friend's ears.

"Come on, guys, that's degrading… Yeah, I did it, too, but at least he was unconscious at the time." I said hopelessly. I then noticed a familiar glimmering strand of hair on Inuyasha's sleeve. I gasped and stood straight, taking my arm away from Inuyasha as I spoke. "Inuyasha, where'd that hair come from…?" I asked slowly and carefully, just in case Yura could hear and see everything that was going on around the hair she controlled.

"Hmm?" He asked as he looked where I was looking. "I don't see nothing."

"You don't see it?" I asked as I stepped towards him. "It's on your shoulder, dude." I said as I picked it up and it coiled around my hand by itself. It tightened and made a small slit on my hand. I winced at the sudden stinging feeling as the blood ran down my palm and dripped onto the floor. "OMJ, it moved. Dammit…" I mumbled the last part as Chrome looked at me concerning.

"Kimiko, your hand!" Gramps said in disbelief.

"What is it?" Mom asked curiously.

"Look!" I said forcefully as I held it out to them. They all looked at my hands but then looked back at me with identical looks that said 'is she going crazy?' I sighed and looked at the hair. 'I guess I can only see it…' My mind then decided to play a flashback to what Yura had told me before she pushed me down the well.

"_But seeing alone is not enough."_

"Dammit!" I cried before I ran out the door and quickly pulled my Converse on at the front door, Inuyasha and my family right behind me. I ran straight to the well house and slid the doors open forcefully. I grimaced at what I saw inside the well. "Oh, the world hates me!" I said as I slammed my fist against the door of the well. The gate that Gramps had told me he had hammered down to keep out anything and everything inside the well was scattered around in broken planks of wood on the ground. This was most likely courtesy of Inuyasha. I also saw thick bundles of snake like hair coming out of the well rapidly. "That's probably more hair than I have on my head!" I growled as Inuyasha appeared, leaning against the door to the well house calmly behind me. I turned to look at him and would have awed at the sight of him in this lighting (he just looked too great and I wished I had my sketchbook at that moment), but now was not the time! I'll probably ask him to stand right about there the next time we come back because, apparently, he can come through the well, too.

"The old crone was right. You do have the sight." He rhymed unintentionally and I would have pointed it out if my family wasn't in danger from Yura at the moment.

I was actually kinda mad at him right now for leading Yura here. "Dammit, Inuyasha!" I yelled, making him quirk an eyebrow at me. "You brought this stupid ass bitch near my family! Thanks for that!" I said sarcastically and he sighed slightly, walking into the well house and grabbing my shoulders, making me look up at him in anger.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know, okay? So don't get mad at me for something I didn't mean to do." He said and I took a deep breath.

"Kimiko!" Gramps yelled and I looked over to see him, Chrome, Sota, and Mom running towards the well house.

"You okay?" Sota asked worriedly and I shook Inuyasha's hands off my shoulders.

"Stay out there!" I commanded as I slid the doors shut, making them slam. I then turned and leaned my back against the doors so they couldn't be opened by them. 'C'mon, think!' I mentally yelled at myself. 'Think of a way to get the hair out of here!' I glanced over at Inuyasha to see him staring at me. I just ignored him and looked back to the hair as it shot out towards me. My eyes widened and I quickly ducked to the ground, making the hair hit the door and deflect towards Inuyasha. "It's coming your way, Inuyasha!"

His ears twitched and he jumped forward, brandishing his claws. "Where, here?" He asked and made a slash for the hair but he missed. His ears twitched again as it went towards him again. He leapt into the air away from the hair, but they grabbed onto his left wrist and both of his ankles. He pulled at them, trying to get free. I sat in front of the door and jumped when I heard Gramps's voice and banging on the doors.

"Open the door, now!" Gramps yelled.

"Kimiko!" Mom yelled, trying to get me to open the door.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had finally landed a hit on the hair. I noticed that when it fell to the ground, it slithered towards other pieces and join together again.

"Oh, what the hell? It's re-growing even when its cut! That's cliché for a demon thing!" I snapped as the hair grabbed Inuyasha's wrist again.

I looked around the room quickly and smirked when I saw a single strand of hair coming out of the well. 'That's gotta control it all!' I thought before I stood and ran towards the well. "Inuyasha! Cut this strand, right here! Do that and it'll all stop!" I ordered as he landed next to me.

"Which one?" He asked as he swiped at the air helplessly, trying to get the hair off of him. "This one?"

"Fuck…" I mumbled and quickly thought of something. I reached up a grabbed the string and held it tightly in my hands. I bent the strand a little to reflect some light, making the deadly hair cut my palm again.

"I see it!" Inuyasha smirked and I could see his fangs. He jumped towards me and slashed the hair apart. The hair that held his arms down slackened before they fell to the ground and disintegrated. "It pulled back in." He observed and I nodded, holding my injured hand to my chest. My hand was still recovering from the scrapes I had gotten when I first went to the Feudal Era and now I had two cuts on the same palm, both on top of said scrapes, making them that much deeper. That's definitely gonna be a scar at the rate it's going at.

'Okay, so what the hell does Yura want now?' I thought. 'She's already got my jewel shard, so what else could she possibly want from Inuyasha and me?' I sighed when I came to a final conclusion and dropped my hand to my side, walking towards the well. "C'mon, dog boy."

"Huh? But I thought that you didn't wanna go back." He said as he placed his hands on his hips and I closed my eyes, looking down.

"I didn't want to at first because, for one, I was hungry and two… I was scared that if I let you take me to the Feudal Era that eventually, I wouldn't be able to return. I think that place seems more like home to me than it does here and I don't want to leave that behind anytime soon."

"Hmm. You're a strange girl, you know that?" He asked as he appeared next to me, trying to look at my face, but I was hiding it. "You feel like a world full of demons and evil humans with a half demon that's constantly bugging you about a jewel is home?"

"Yes, Inuyasha." I said as I finally looked at him. My eyes were no doubt burning with compassion. "If I don't go back now, Sota, Chrome, Mom, and Gramps will all get hurt because of me. I can't let that happen." I said as I looked back at the well. When I was done talking, I felt a cloth being placed over my head, shoulders, and back. I looked at my shoulder to see the familiar red kimono that belongs to Inuyasha. I looked over at him curiously.

He refused to meet my eyes. "It's made with hair of the Fire Rat. You'll have some protection, at least." He said and I smiled softly.

"Oh, you're just a big soft puppy under that Siberian Husky exterior, aren't ya'?" I asked, knowing I was ruining the moment, but I just couldn't help it. It's in my nature to put this guy down about being half dog.

"Shut up!" He snapped and turned away from me and placed his hands on his hips again.

"Well, thank you, Inuyasha." I said as I slipped my arms into the sleeves and pushed the top off my head to make it an over-sized shirt basically.

"Yeah, well, if you weren't so weird lookin', you wouldn't even need it." He retorted childishly and I scowled at him as he turned back towards me.

"Look who's talking, dog boy!" I snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He mused easily while jumping onto the mouth of the well, holding a hand out to me. "You ready?"

I took his hand and easily climbed onto the well, trying not to hurt my still injured leg. "Yuh-huh." I replied and he wrapped an arm around my waist, making me blush. We then jumped down into the well, the familiar sparkly light surrounding us in an instant.

We appeared in the well in Feudal Japan, making me smile fondly. Only three days here, and I'm already attached. I looked around the well and clung to Inuyasha as he kept his arm around me, looking at me for instructions.

"There's more hair in here, so be careful." I warned and he nodded, letting me go. He started climbing up and I followed behind. He took one final leap and grabbed the edges of the well.

"So you're saying what Yura is really after is just us." He stated, more than asked and I climbed up, holding myself up in front of him. I looked behind me to look up at him and smirked slightly, waiting for him to catch on to what I was about to tell him. I turned back around and looked through the forest for signs of hair.

"What else could she possibly want to do this for if she already has my piece of the jewel?" I asked as I scanned the forest.

"You're piece of the-? How did that happen?" He asked angrily, trying to look at me, but I noticed something glimmering in the forest.

"I'll tell ya' later, Inuyasha." I mumbled. "There's a lot of hair in the forest up ahead, but I think we can get through if you jump through places without hair and I guide you. If we follow the controlling hair, we can find Yura." I said determinedly and he nodded. "Oop, there it is." I stated, pointing at it and he looked up.

"Got it!" He replied and jumped out of the well, leaning down in front of me as I sat on the ledge. I quickly got on his back and started to lead him through the hair. He held onto my legs as he ran so I wouldn't fall.

We leapt across a pond like I was riding a huge dog or something and ran though the forest and soon reached a camp site.

"A bonfire?" Inuyasha questioned as we landed close by the fire. I gasped at the sight of corpses of warriors struck down with arrows, surrounding the campfire. Their heads were cut clean off.

"The heads are gone…" I mumbled in amazement as Inuyasha set me down and stood straight. I sat down on the ground and cuddled into the warmth of his kimono. It's cold here at night…

"They're guys from the village." He stated and I nodded slowly. "Well, their bodies anyway. Looks like their tops came clean off." As he spoke, I noticed something glimmering in the camp light and crawled over to it. My back was now facing him as he turned to see what I was doing. "Now, what's the matter? I better not hear you say you're scared or you wanna go home."

I scoffed and picked up a quiver of arrows and a bow. "No, idiot. I just decided that I should borrow these from the unfortunate dead guy. He ain't usin' 'em anytime soon." I stated as I walked back over to him. Again, a perfect Kodak moment to draw, but noooo! I don't have my sketchbook or the time. Dammit, why do I have so much fucking bad luck today? He rolled his eyes and knelt down for me to climb on again and we started off.

"You know you're not gonna hit! Why bother?" He asked.

"You're so mean to me!" I cried, whipping away a fake tear. "I just need practice…" I mumbled and looked anywhere but him.

"Practice?" He asked as he leapt onto a tree trunk. "Don't you mean 'learn'?"

I scoffed again and rolled my eyes, pinching his ear and earning a growl. "Bitch. You watch me now! I'm gonna improve greatly and then Imma laugh in your face."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." He rolled his eyes and I clenched my fist as I held onto his shoulder tightly.

"The controlling hairs are getting closer together. We're getting close." I informed him after a moment of silence and observation. I glanced around and my eyes widened when the strings suddenly tightened and sliced the trunk that we were standing on. "Up! Up!" I cried and he quickly jumped away as bundles of hair wormed their way towards us. "They're getting closer! Go left! No, you're other left!" I yelled as we hopped from air space to air space. Inuyasha groaned and I held onto him as he somersaulted through the air and I got dizzy when we landed. "Warn me next time you do that, please?" I asked, sounding kinda like a cartoon when they get really dizzy or drunk. I shook my head and glared at the back of his head. "It's too much hair! You need to help out here, Inuyasha!"

"Me? I thought that's why you're here!" He yelled back and I started to rub my temples, feeling a stressed-induced headache coming on. "You're really not good for much, are ya'?"

"Shut up and move!" I yelled as hair shot out at us. He quickly jumped onto a rock."Behind you!"

His ear twitched. "Give me a break!" He yelled as we were almost attacked from behind, but he quickly jumped to another rock. He was sliding down a slope with me still on his back when a bundle of hair shot out and coiled itself around Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him into the air. He yelled out as I fell on the slope digging my heels into the dirt to keep myself from going any further.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, panicked. 'Oh, fuck being careful already!' I snapped at myself mentally. 'Time for some recklessness!' I grinned mischievously at the thought and slowly stood, trying not to fall and hurt myself more than I already was.

I followed Inuyasha's body with my eyes as he was pulled into the hair and held by all four limbs in a web of hair. I blinked and closed my eyes with a sweat drop at what was in front of him.

"It looks like something my cat coughed up last week, only a different color…" I mumbled, scratching my cheek with my index finger.

I opened my eyes as I noticed the appearance of our favorite hooker demon, Yura. She had jumped down from somewhere and landed on a few strands of hair, oddly enough looking like a tightrope walker. She had strands of hair gathered around her fingers.

"Oh, my. Look at the cute doggy." She mused as Inuyasha tried to get himself free, but couldn't. I mentally fumed. I'm the only one allowed to tease him about being a dog! "You must be Inuyasha."

"And you must be Yura of the Hair. How'd you know my name?" Inuyasha retorted as I slowly walked towards them from the slope I was still on.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone's saying half-demon Inuyasha's playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine maiden." Yura smirked, nodding in my direction.

Inuyasha glanced at me and growled under his breath as he looked up at Yura. "Me with that halfwit human down there? Nothin' doin'!"

I growled and had pressure points on the back of my head as I yelled at Inuyasha. "Shut up, you brainless mutt! Stay on topic and stop acting so much like me! Oh and…Imma kill you later for that comment!"

"See? Now what you made me do? You made me go and make her angry!" Inuyasha yelled at Yura, who blinked back innocently. "You know who has to deal with that? That's right, me! Thanks a lot!"

"Oh? You're both halfwits to me." Yura snapped back, getting back on topic, and reached into her shirt, pulling out the pouch I had been keeping the jewel shard in. "Just look at what you've done to the poor jewel." She said in a baby voice, making Inuyasha growl furiously. He did not like to be babied, I've noticed.

"Hey, give that back!" I yelled at her, trying to get off the slope faster. "That's mine, bitch!"

She ignored me after she sent a glare my way. Ooh, the word bitch is taboo for her. Yay, leverage. "Once you two here have been wrapped up, I'll go and find the rest for myself."

Inuyasha scoffed in reply. "You take care of me? When I this is over, you're gonna wish you never met me or ever heard my name!" He yelled and broke free from the hair around his ankles and left wrist. He used the hair on his right wrist to swing towards Yura. She pulled out a blood red comb that matched the bow in my hair and commanded some hair to attack Inuyasha with it. "Not more of the same!" He said cockily, smirking. That smirk was soon lost as the hair got around his ankles and other wrist again, making him be all spread-eagle-like. "Dammit!"

Yura popped up behind him and he narrowed his eyes. "Such pretty hair, but you really haven't cared for it very well." She stated as she grabbed a few strands and looked at them. "Look at the split ends."

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha snapped back and swung around to claw at her, but she fell backwards, expecting it, and somersaulted gracefully onto another tightrope-hair further away from him. The hair sunk lower under her weight, and then sprung her back into the air, straight towards Inuyasha. She took out her sword and slashed him in mid flight, making him cry out and wince in pain.

"Inuyasha!" I cried worriedly.

Yura landed on another tightrope in front of my silver haired friend. She giggled and licked his blood from her sword's blade. "I'm going to cut you into little pieces." She announced happily and brandished her sword, leaping towards Inuyasha. I quickly drew an arrow from my quiver and aimed, shooting the arrow at her as she was in mid flight, making her jump back again. She looked over at me to see me finally off of the slope, in firing position with my bow in my left hand. My right was reaching back to get another arrow if it was needed.

"Let Inuyasha go! I'm not gonna miss next time, bitch!"

"The woman who fell in the well…" She mused, recognizing me.

"Yeah, I fell in the well! Blah, blah, blah! Let him go!"

"Ooh, I think she wants you back, Inuyasha." Yura taunted, ignoring me. "What a sweet little doggy you must be."

Inuyasha growled as he turned his face to look at me. "I told you to hide, not draw attention to yourself!"

"Of course, her hair's not so pretty as yours, Inuyasha, but then…Waste not, want not."

"What? Not so pretty, eh?" I asked with a smirk. "You know what, I don't even care what you think of me!" I yelled before glanced at the nest of hair. I need to know what's inside, but Inuyasha's in the way. I blinked, rolled my eyes and shot the arrow. "Inuyasha, duck!"

He yelled out in panic and bowed his head, also managing to dodge the arrow. "Would you watch where you're aiming that thing please?" He asked angrily and I scratched the back of my neck with a broad smile.

"I did." I said simply and he blinked. I pointed to the nest and he looked over to it as the arrow hit its mark. A light glowed around the arrow, then the hair ball, when finally, the hair unraveled to reveal skulls still attached to the hair. I blink in horror.

"Oh, no!" Yura screeched with her hands placed on her cheeks. "What have you done?"

"Those guys we saw from the village…" Inuyasha mused.

"I'll be putting you in here, too. Once I separate that pretty hair from your head. It's wasted on you anyway." She sunk lower on the tightrope she was on, holding up a red comb. "But one thing first, that woman over there has to die!" She yelled as she commanded the comb to send strands of hair at me and then lit them on fire. It came right at me, so I quickly fell to the ground as it surrounded me.

"There. Hot enough for you? You'll feel the heat right down to your bones." Yura said, but I just coughed weakly in reply. I noticed I wasn't getting burned, so I slowly got up when Yura's attention went back to Inuyasha.

"That's for emptying out my lair. Pity there'll be nothing left but ash."

"Come on!" He said, astonished by her killing me when I only shot the hair ball with an arrow.

"Poor thing. I had almost forgot." She said as she turned towards Inuyasha. "Pets ought never be allowed to outlive their masters!" She took out her sword and jumped towards Inuyasha.

I gasped quietly when he dug his claws into his wound on his chest and swung his now bloodied claws out to face Yura.

"Blades of Blood!" He yelled and slashed at the air in front of him, unleashing four red blades from his claws. They flew towards Yura and sliced off her right hand, which was holding the sword. "It's loosening up." Inuyasha observe.

"That's no fair!" Yura said childishly and I would've made a comment if it weren't that I was in hiding.

"There! How'd you like that? Serves ya' right!"

"I really wish you'd use some restraint when addressing a lady! Were you brought up in a dog house?"

I paused on my way to the giant hair ball and looked at her with my left eye twitching and my mouth wide open. 'Wow…at least I never went as far as to comment about his home life when I tortured him about being a dog…' I thought with a sad shake of my head and continued on my way.

"Heads up!" Yura warned as she put the comb in her mouth and pulled at the hair on her remaining hair. A bunch of hair that was still attached to skulls flew towards Inuyasha, but he crushed them by punching them. I gasped when he suddenly dodged a sword with a hand on it still. Oh, dammit, can every demon still use their limbs when they've been cut off? "Stay still. It's much harder to hit when you move."

"Yeah, I'll just bet it is!" Inuyasha growled back and unleashed another Blades of Blood at her. She in return calmly moved the comb and a curtain of hair falls in front of, which blocked his attack. Her sliced off hand raced towards him from behind and pierced him in the back, making him cry out in pain again. The hair holding him up slackened, causing Inuyasha to crash to the ground. Yura's hand pulls out of his back and flew towards Yura again. Hair swishes around her wrist and it is reattached.

"Half-demon, half power. I should've known."

"Why you…" He struggled to talk and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to not give away my presence.

"Disappointed? I'll bet you were hoping to use this to become all demon." She mused as she held up the jewel bag.

"The Jewel of Four Souls…"

"Now stay still." She sang as she landed next to him and held up her sword. "If I don't get a clean cut, your blood will stain that pretty silver hair of yours."

"Don't you wish!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood and dug his claws into her chest, making a hole similar to the one he made for the Carry-On Crow not too long ago. He dropped to the ground again. "Huh! That'll teach ya'."

She stepped on his hand angrily and he yelped and winced in pain. "Why I never! A half demon I just met sticking his hand in my chest? Plus there's the fact you stole my Jewel Shard from me." She added as she knelt down in front of Inuyasha, taking the pouch back. "Now I have become cross." She stood up and laughed, but then stopped immediately when I accidently pulled on a strand of hair and she turned around to look at the giant hairy lair, only to see me climbing up it. "That girl…" She growled and pulled some hairs on her finger. I yelped as I started to fall, but I managed to hang onto a bundle of hair that prevented me from falling any further. Inuyasha took the chance and grabbed Yura's sword.

"You shouldn't have looked away!" He yelled and sliced her back in two, which was immediately mended by the hair.

"Alright…that does it!" She said angrily and she pulled the strings on her hand, making Inuyasha crash into a rock nearby.

He laughed smugly as he looked up at her. "When I took your hand, it was like you broke a nail. But now you seem mad for real. What are you hiding that you're so worried about?"

"Inuyasha! It's that red skull up there!" I yelled and he looked up.

"What red skull?" He asked and Yura jumped up towards me. He quickly broke away from the hair holding him down. "Oh, no you don't!"

"Stop pulling my hair!" Yura yelled at me and pulls the entire hair ball up, dragging me with it. I was like glue; I wasn't going anywhere for a while. "You're tangling it all up!" I growled and held on stubbornly.

"Whoa, whoa!" Inuyasha yelled and I looked over to see him dodging bundles of hair. Yura gave another tug and I clutched onto a skull that still had pieces of flesh stuck to it. I choked back a gag at the texture of the skull.

"Let go!" Yura yelled and gave a strong tug that made me lose my grip. I yelped in fear as I fell and bundles of hair caught my wrists. "What are you? Why don't you bleed?"

'Well, now that I think about it…I should've been killed by that fire. The hair that she controls is deadly and yet…I'm still alive?' I thought curiously as I glanced at the robe I was wearing; Inuyasha's robe.

"_It's made with cloth from the Fire Rat. It'll give you some protection at least."_ Inuyasha's words echoed in my mind.

"I-Inuyasha…" I whispered, touched that he would actually give up his own safety for me, someone he seemingly hates to no end.

"Even from this distance you look normal enough." Yura mused as she appeared in front of me. "Let's put you to the test!" She yelled before she wrapped a strand of hair around my neck and I 'eep'ed, trying to keep the hair from cutting my head off.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha cried and the blood blades cut into Yura's back and cut the hair from her fingers.

The strands holding me up and choking me slackened and I began to fall. I whimpered weakly at the pain in my throat. The giant hair ball started to collapse completely, taking me with it.

"Don't you faint on me, you stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up to catch me. I blinked back the darkness that had started to come into my eyes and allowed Inuyasha to set me on my feet. I looked up at Inuyasha and my eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, move!" I yelled, but I was too late. Inuyasha turned to see what I was worried about and Yura's sword struck him in the back of his shoulder. I hurriedly looked around and my eyes zeroed in on a specific skull that laid on the ground by itself. I ran towards it, pulling my pocket knife from my back pocket and fell on my knees beside the skull. I looked up to see what was going on with Yura and Inuyasha.

"Why that…"

"I'm immortal, remember?" Yura said as she swung her sword towards Inuyasha. I quickly brought my knife down onto the skull and the sword paused about a foot away from Inuyasha's face. I looked at Yura's face to see her in pain.

I smirked and continued trying to break the skull. "I knew it! All the strands are connected to her hand!" I exclaimed.

"Why you… I'll kill you!" Yura threatened and sent her sword to me. Just when the sword was about to pierce my neck, the skull cracked and the sword stopped. A light exploded from the skull and a red light broke in two, as well as the skull. Yura moaned in distress before she disintegrated in to thin air, blowing away with the wind. I sighed and looked down at the skull to see a broken comb where the red light had been broken.

"So that's Yura's true form…" I looked up to see Inuyasha walking over to me, holding his shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that Yura was a comb?"

"After everything that you've seen here, are you surprised? It was probably used to comb the hair of the dead. She didn't use it as much as it used her." He retorted before he gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

"You got hurt because you let me use your kimono…" I mumbled but he still heard.

"It's nothing. How's the jewel?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and stood. I walked over to Yura's old clothes and picked up the Sacred Jewel pouch.

"It's fine." I mumbled and took the jewel shard out to look at. "All this trouble over this little jewel shard, which looks like a quarts, by the way."

"Let's go, Kimiko." Inuyasha said as he took his kimono and tossed it over his shoulder. I just stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I didn't even think you knew my name or how to say it…" I mumbled. "I think that's the first time you've ever said it."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Dunno…maybe you're warming up to me?" I smirked and he scoffed, turning away.

"Who'd wanna be friends with you?"

"Oh, yeah?" I asked angrily and walked up to stand beside him. "Fine, then next time I won't save your life!" I punched him in the arm. He winced in pain and fell over with a puppy groan of pain. "Well, if you would've told me it hurt, I wouldn't have done that!"

"L-leave me alone!" He yelled back, being a proud little dog boy.

* * *

**Author's Note: And you just gotta love Inuyasha's dog-like pride! And it's true. He acts like my mother's Siberian Husky/Wolf/Samoen dog. He's a big baby underneath his mini-horse like stature. Actually, Inuyasha kinda reminds me of him... His name's Shiku which means 'Ice' in Eskimo. My mom named him that because of his icy blue eyes. And you people probably don't care about that, but I do! Anyways, I bet if you turned Inuyasha into a real dog, he'd look like Shiku, except for amber eyes instead of blue. I'm off topic again, aren't I? Ah, well, review please? They make me very happy to read and consider suggestions of others!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sesshoumaru, the Aristocrat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any sense at all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Sesshoumaru, the Aristocratic Assassin

I sighed and lifted my skateboard out of the well as I climbed out. I dropped my board on the ground before I threw my black bag over the well. I then climbed out and sat on the edge of the well with my tongue sticking out. "So not looking forward to seeing Inuyasha's crabby ass today…" I mumbled and hopped off the side of the well and onto the soft green grass. I was wearing a pair of dark blue kapris that cut off about an inch below my knees and a baggy Escape the Fate t-shirt with my Converse. I picked up my bag and made sure it was safely on my back before I grabbed my skateboard and walked out of the clearing and towards the road that would lead me to the village. When I reached it, I dropped my board on the ground and jumped on it, riding down the hill as I thought about how my life's changed so much in such a short period of time.

'First I fall down the Sacred Well and I meet this strange half dog demon. Thinking back, the shrine was always a weird place to be, which is why Sota, Chrome, and I weren't allowed to go into it. Mom used to tell us as kids that it was haunted and to never go in it. Well, now all sorts of phantoms and demons are after me and Jewel Shard I now carry.' I smiled as I remembered what happened yesterday after Inuyasha and I defeated Yura.

"_Let's go, Kimiko." Inuyasha said as he took his kimono and tossed it over his shoulder. I just stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"_

"_I didn't even think you knew my name or how to say it…" I mumbled. "I think that's the first time you've ever said it."_

"_Yeah, so what?"_

"_Dunno…maybe you're warming up to me?" I smirked and he scoffed, turning away._

"_Who'd wanna be friends with you?"_

"_Oh, yeah?" I asked angrily and walked up to stand beside him. "Fine, then next time I won't save your life!" I punched him in the arm. He winced in pain and fell over with a puppy groan of pain. "Well, if you would've told me it hurt, I wouldn't have done that!"_

"_L-leave me alone!" He yelled back, being a proud little dog boy._

'He's an arrogant asshole, but I think I can work with him. I just hope we can get along for more than ten minutes.' I thought, smirking.

As I was riding, I thought I heard a soft high pitch scream, so I looked around but couldn't find anybody. "Hmm, maybe it's my imagination." I shrugged and focused on the road again.

* * *

When I reached the village, I went straight to Inuyasha's tree, the one he's constantly sitting in when he's bored or thinking. When I got there, he was laying on it casually on the branch he's usually sitting on. He asked me what I wanted when I reached him and I answered easily.

"First Aid treatment? I don't need it! Go away!" He replied haughtily, looking up at the clouds.

"That is a serious wound, so come down here and let me fix it!" I snapped right on back.

"Nothin' doin'." He replied and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha!"

"Pfft!" He turned his head to the side, eyes still closed. I smirked and closed my own eyes.

"You leave me no choice, then, Mr. Childish. Sit, boy!" I commanded and he crashed to the ground, same way as always. He looked up at me angrily, as per usual whenever I say 'sit'.

"What'd you do that for?"

I kneeled down beside him, sitting on my thighs. "Just let me take a look at least! If someone gets hurt that badly, they need to have some form of medical treatment!"

"I said, go away! You act like I'm the one who lost!" He yelled and I growled, narrowing my eyes. He cocked an eyebrow and sat up again, but before he knew what was happening, I pounced on him and sat on his stomach, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Let me see!" I demanded. "Take it off!"

He grabbed onto my wrists and tried to move them away without hurting me or making me say 'sit' again. "What if I don't feel like it?"

"Inuyasha, undress right this minute!"

"Avert ye eyes!" We suddenly heard a familiar voice say and we stopped our banter, looking over to see Kaede shielding us from three young children. "May have ye like each other more than I first thought." She said, looking at us with her eye closed.

"Eh?" I said questioningly and looked down at Inuyasha, before my cheeks burned and I realized the position we were in. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized it, too, and he quickly stood, making me fall on my ass. "Ow! That hurt!" I complained, pouting as I looked up at the half demon.

He moved his kimono top aside so that one side hung off his shoulder, the one that was injured. "I would've thought that you would've figured out by now that my body's different." He stated and I raised an eyebrow before I looked at his shoulder to see his wound completely gone, not even a scar to say it was there.

"Well, that's cool…" I mused softly, tilting my head to the side.

"For so great a wound to have healed so quickly and leave no scar…" Kaede trailed off and Inuyasha started to fix his top again.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Look, just because it would've killed a human, don't make it a big deal for someone like me!"

'Not completely human, but not all demon either… I wonder what it's like to be a half demon…' I thought in wonder as I stood.

Inuyasha suddenly winced. "Ow!" I hummed in question as I looked down at where he was looking on his chest to see a flea.

"Greetings and salutations!" The flea said and Inuyasha scowled, slapping the flea and pulling it away. I looked at his palm to see a flattened version of the flea.

"Well, if it ain't Myoga the Flea!" Inuyasha seemed to say in disdain and I tilted my head to the side in wonder.

"The Flea? Not just a flea?" I wondered aloud as the flea slowly drifted to the ground.

"So, what'cha come to see me about?" Inuyasha asked as he kneeled down beside where the flea had fallen.

"Lord Inuyasha, I've come to, uh…" Before he could finish, I scowled and sprayed him with bug spray. I hate fleas and ticks. Every time I see one, it must be killed in some way or form.

"What's that do?" Inuyasha asked me curiously, looking at the can of bug spray in my hand.

I smirked. "Gets rid of pesky bugs and fleas." He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "I don't like fleas all that much."

* * *

"What do you mean someone's tryin' to find my dad's tomb?" Inuyasha asked Myoga later on. Kaede, Myoga, Inuyasha, and I were now sitting in Kaede's hut, surrounding the fire and listening to Myoga's story.

"As guardian of his final resting place, I could bear it no longer." Myoga stated, sounding noble.

"So you took off and came here instead." Inuyasha deadpanned.

"But it's the remains that are important and they are no longer there."

"Oh, so, where are the remains, then?"

Myoga shrugged, holding all four of his arms up. "Regrettably, sire, no one knows." He shook his head.

"Some guardian you are…" Inuyasha said blandly and held his cheek in his palm.

"Inuyasha, they say your father was a phantom beast, that the western lands were his domain." Kaede explained.

"Can't say as I remember it that well." Inuyasha admitted, in the same position.

"Your father was a demon among demons, great and powerful. His blood was especially delicious. And you, Lord Inuyasha, have inherited that from him." Myoga informed him and I blinked back the sleep from my eyes. I was tired of this conversation.

"Okay, so his dad's this great dog demon, but what about his mom?" I asked curiously.

"She was a beauty beyond compare. A true—" Before Myoga could continue, Inuyasha stomped his heel down on the little flea, angrily and twisted his heel around.

I blinked in confusion. "What are you doing that for?" I asked calmly.

Inuyasha sighed and jumped down to the mat in front of the door. "Just drop it, okay? She died a long time ago." He mumbled the last part as he pushed aside the reef door and walked out, most likely heading for his tree.

"Uh…was it something I said?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looked back to Kaede.

"Aye, well…" She trailed off, poking at the fire.

"Is it a crime to ask about his mom?"

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of her." Myoga informed me after he straightened himself out again from his flattened state. I just blinked and stood.

I walked outside, ignoring Kaede and Myoga's protests. I had to talk to Inuyasha about this, whether he wanted to or not. I smiled at the children examining my skateboard, which they returned, before their mothers called them in for the night. They nodded at me as I kicked my skateboard down from its leaning position on the wall and stepped onto it, pushing it into a start. I went in the direction of Inuyasha's favorite tree. When I got close enough, I stepped off of it and kicked it up into my hand, walking closer to it.

'Okay, so his father was the full demon in the equation, so does that make his mom the human?' I thought curiously, looking down.

"_Half demon, half power. I should've known."_ I remembered Yura saying. _"Disappointed? I'll bet you were hoping to use this to become all demon."_

'His mom had to have been a human.' I decided and looked up at him to see him staring at the moon.

"_Just drop it, okay? She died a long time ago."_

"Does he hate her for being human…?" I whispered to myself in curiosity. I then remembered what had happened to me before I left my house in my time.

"_I'm off!" I called, getting ready to leave the house with my bag on my back, skateboard in hand, and my Converse on my feet already._

"_Kimiko, wait!" Mom called from behind and I turned to look at her._

"_Momma, I gotta go, now! __Inuyasha gets impatient and I really don't want to deal with that today."_

"_Take this." She smiled and held out a first aid kit to me. "I know you have a lot to carry, but…"_

"_I think I've got too much, though."_

"_You can use it for that friend of yours, the one with the cute ears." She proposed and I smiled. "Didn't you say he'd been hurt in the shoulder?"_

"_Yeah, that's right." I admitted and softly took the first aid kit from her with my free hand. "Thank you, Momma."_

"I don't think anyone can really hate their mother…" I shook my head in doubt at my previous thoughts and looked back up to Inuyasha before I looked down at the ground. "Not even Inuyasha." The wind then started to blow and I looked straight ahead when I felt a cold chill run down my spine, like something bad was about to happen.

"Get down!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled and jumped down, pushing me down with him. I managed to cover my head so I wouldn't get a face full of dirt.

I growled and looked up when he took his hand away from my head. "What was that for?"

"Something's coming." He stated, looking forward. "Can you feel it?"

"Uh…sorta…" I answered truthfully.

We both looked up towards the moon to see a carriage being pulled along by invisible horses. I narrowed my eyes in distrust at the sight. The screen of the carriage that hid whoever was inside flew open, due to the wind, to reveal a beautiful woman in chains inside.

"Wow…she's pretty…" I admitted, awed. I'd never seen a woman quite like her. She seemed to be of a royal family, considering her kimono looked expensive and made of the finest silk and cloth.

Inuyasha stood and walked a few steps forward.

"Inuyasha?" I asked slowly, seeing the look of recognition on his face.

"M-Mother…" Inuyasha stuttered and I blinked. After a moment, he ran forward. "Mother!"

"What? Didn't you say not even an hour ago that she died a long time ago?" I asked, following after him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The woman in the carriage yelled out to him before a gigantic demon claw reached out from the swirling clouds above. It crushed the carriage and held onto the woman tightly in his clawed hand. The rest of its body emerged after that, showing large red eyes and a earthy brown skin.

"He's got your mom!" I said with wide eyes and Inuyasha growled. "He's gonna hurt her!"

"No, he's not!" He leapt into the air, but quickly moved out of the way when a strong surge of fire shot towards him. "You missed!" He yelled as he stopped on the ground, looking up at a green imp on the demon's arm. I looked up the arm further as the imp turned to face a silver haired man behind him. I couldn't really make out any details about him, other than his hair was longer than Inuyasha's.

"So, it is you…" Inuyasha growled. "Sesshoumaru!"

"Hello, little brother." This 'Sesshoumaru' guy said calmly, while Inuyasha was fuming.

"Well, he does kinda look like you…" I mused softly and Inuyasha's glare turned on me.

"That guy looks nothing like me!"

"A human?" Sesshoumaru said and I snapped my gaze to him.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Inuyasha…it suits you to stick to humans." Sesshoumaru ignored me and the chain around Inuyasha's mother's neck is raised, making her cry out in pain. "Disgusting beasts called humans. I would've thought you'd be over humans by now. Or is it a trait from Father?"

Inuyasha growled under his breath and he moved me aside and behind him, despite my protests. "Did you come all this way just for that?"

"I am not so idle as that. I came to ask you the location of our father's grave."

"Grave? Who knows?"

"'Seen, but never seen… Known, but never to its protector.'" Sesshoumaru recited and I blinked. That's kinda poetic… "That is the clue to the gravesite."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! That's for sure!"

"I see, then it can't be helped. Your mother will suffer for it." A green acidic whip shot out from Sesshoumaru's fingers and he used it to whip the demon. The demon cried out in pain and clenched his fist, hurting Inuyasha's mother.

"Are you stupid? We both know my mother died a long time ago! As if I'd fall for that trick!" Inuyasha yelled.

"A trick, huh?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Do you not understand?" The little imp cried. "Bringing dead spirits from the netherworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshoumaru. He was so kind as to even give her flesh! And her own son won't believe it's really her. How mortifying it must be for your mother!"

"Inuyasha! I am returned from the dead…" Inuyasha's mother called out in pain and I bit my lip worriedly. Some little imps that were crowded around her tugged on the chains, making her faint from pain.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yelled. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He leapt into the air and sliced off the demon's hand. It fell to the ground and the demon yelled out in pain as Inuyasha landed. The little imps fled once they landed.

I ran over to Inuyasha's mother and helped her to sit up. "Are you okay, ma'am?" I asked softly and she blinked up at me.

"Kimiko! Take her and get out of here!" Inuyasha ordered and I was about to do as he said for once, only because his mother was in danger, when it all went downhill from there.

"You're worthless!" Sesshoumaru growled and whipped the demon again before he whipped him in the face. The demon growled again and reached for Inuyasha's mother.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yelled and ran towards us. She blinked and looked up in alarm.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out as Inuyasha blocked the hand with himself, but it kept coming. Inuyasha's mother gasped in horror and held out her hands, a white glowing orb in her hands. It enlarge and engulfed me, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's mom. That's when everything for me went blank.

* * *

When I woke up, I blinked away the sleepiness in the corners of my eyes to look at my surroundings. I was laying in a clearing of grass with a beautiful pond close by.

'Okay…I'm alive, so Inuyasha and his mother have to be, too.' I thought and decided to get up to go find them, but I couldn't move. 'Well, that's terrific…' I looked up and saw Inuyasha and his mother by the pond. 'Well, there they are…' I trailed off as I looked at the pond. 'Where the hell is her face?' I tried to yell out to Inuyasha, but I couldn't talk, only move my mouth. He didn't seem to notice, so I had to get up and fast.

* * *

**Author's Note: So? What'chu think? I'm actually kinda considering deleting this one if I don't get some reviews soon... I'm trying my hardest people, but you guys aren't really giving me a better choice. If nobody likes this story, then I'll just delete it for more space on my computer. Review if you don't want this to happen, I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6 Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword

**Disclaimer: Alright, so I still don't own Inuyasha and I doubt I ever will ^.^ Anyways, sorry for the long absence. People do tend to get a little sidetracked over the summer... Anyways, I'm back and I'll be updating all my stories, besides Bleeding Heart, as soon as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 6 "Tessaiga, the Phantom Sword"

'Dammit, I need to talk before something bad happens! I can feel it!' I thought frantically and moved my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

I watched in horror as Inuyasha and his mother talked. Soon, he kneeled next to the pond and looked at its image. I couldn't tell what it was, though. Inuyasha had a look of sad recognition on his face, so it must have been a memory. Inuyasha's mother said something and moved to hug him from behind. Inuyasha soon looked tired and turned around to face her and hugged her. Her hands soon sunk into his back and I started to fight against my invisible chains that kept me down.

'Inuyasha, wake up already!' I yelled in a panicked tone. Inuyasha fainted and chains appeared around my body, followed by the little imps from before. They were holding the chains down on me. The scenery changed from a beautiful pond, to a desolate swamp. 'I really hate…illusions…' I thought angrily and tried to get out of my bounds, but they wouldn't even budge, mainly because I was paralyzed.

Myoga suddenly bounced up and sat on my cheek, but I paid him no mind as I watched Inuyasha and his mother. I did, however, listen to him.

"Kimiko! Snap out of it! It's me, Myoga the Flea!" He yelled before he jumped on the chain around my neck, but I still didn't move. "Who would have thought that the one looking for the tomb would be Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha's older brother? Such a formidable foe!" He then looked down at me. "Poor thing, you're chained up and unable to move. I'll undo the spell in a moment…" He then started to stutter and if I could've moved, I would've furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I then felt a pinch at my cheek and reached up to slap him away.

I smirked as I sat straight, watching as the flattened Myoga floated down from my palm. "Thanks, Myoga. You get a small snack and I get to move again." The imps surrounding me ran off as I stood and went behind a boulder as the little green imp that was following Sesshomaru around earlier talked with the demon impersonating Inuyasha's mother. If I remembered correctly, Sesshoumaru called him Jaken.

"So, he's Sesshoumaru's follower?" I asked Myoga, who was sitting on my shoulder.

"The Human Head Staff…you must watch out for that." He warned and I nodded in understanding. I stood and crept up on Jaken from behind. I stepped on his back, cutting off whatever he was saying, and stole the staff from him.

"You disgusting little toad!" I growled as I stepped off of him and swung him with his staff golf style into the water. I looked over to the Imposter as she gasped and saw that she was running away with Inuyasha. "Get back here and give 'im back!" I yelled as I chased after her.

"No!" She yelled back and pulled Inuyasha in more until only his hair was visible.

I closed in on her and grabbed his hair, pulling it. "Inuyasha, wake up!" I yelled but 'eeped' when I tripped and lost my grip as I fell to the ground. "Dammit, what can I do?" I asked Myoga as he hopped onto my shoulder again.

"Kimiko, you must awaken Lord Inuyasha's spirit!"

"What?"

"The demon is the Un-Mother." He explained and I looked down at him. "She was created by the forlorn spirits of mothers who lost children to famine or war. If you reawaken the spirit that's under the spell of the Un-Mother, his body will be released!"

"How the hell do you expect me to awaken his spirit?" I asked, panicked, as I scrambled to my feet and looked at Inuyasha again, only to see only his arm was visible now. "Dammit, I'm not gonna make it in time!" I said in frustration and hung my head. When I did, I gasped. I was looking into the pond that the Un-Mother and Inuyasha sat on the other side. In the reflection, she was holding what looked like a baby Inuyasha in her arms. "Wait…is that cutie Inuyasha?" I asked, prepared to squeal at how cute he looked. That was definitely going in my sketchbook later…

"Yes! That is the work of the Un-Mother's magic!" Myoga told me as I gripped the staff in my hand.

"So, all I gotta do is mess up the image…" I said thoughtfully before I ran off into the pond. The water came up to my ankles, but I ignored it. I knew I was gonna be pissed about my Converse getting wet later on, but now is not the time. I hit the surface of the water, where the reflection was, with the staff.

The Un-Mother shrieked in pain and I looked up at her to see Inuyasha fall out of her and onto the ground. I got out of the pond and rushed over to him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I helped him to sit up.

"Dammit! Dammit to hell! How dare he… use my mother like that?" He yelled in pure anger.

"Inuyasha, it was just Sesshoumaru and Jaken." I told him and he looked up at me.

"What?"

"Inuyasha…" A taunting voice said and we looked up to see Sesshoumaru appear from the fog and walk towards us. "I know where the tomb is."

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he tried to stand. I blinked and Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of us with Inuyasha held up by his throat in Sesshoumaru's hand. "Why you…!"

"I never imagined it would be here. Very clever…that father would pick such a place." Sesshoumaru mused as I stood straight. "The black pearl in the right… 'Seen but never seen. Protected, but never known to its protector'."

Inuyasha grabbed his brother's wrist as he was strangled angrily. "You're making no sense!"

"So you were entrusted with the tomb unknowingly. Well, then, why don't you visit Father's grave with me?" He asked in a nice façade as he held up two fingers towards Inuyasha's right eye. I watched in horror as a sparked emitted from between his fingers and Inuyasha's eye, making Inuyasha yell out in pain.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga yelled, worried for his master while I just gaped. I've seen a lot of things in the past few days, but that just proves that I could still be surprised.

I watched as Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers towards him, effectively extracting a black orb from Inuyasha's iris. He grabbed onto the small sphere and dropped his younger brother to the ground. Inuyasha groaned and held a hand over his right eye.

I quickly ducked down and helped him to sit up. "I-Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and I looked up at him. "No wonder it was useless looking underground. 'Seen, but never seen. Protected, but never known to its protector.' And it is the black pearl imbedded in your right eye."

Inuyasha slowly lowered his hand I blinked when I saw that his right iris was gone. "And just for that… You pretended she was my mother!"

"It was a joke." Sesshoumaru replied emotionlessly.

"Why you… Unforgivable!" Inuyasha screamed as he stood and slashed at his brother with his claws, but Sesshoumaru was quick enough to dodge.

"Die." Sesshoumaru said calmly and attacked Inuyasha several times, but each time Inuyasha managed to dodge. He managed to get in one hit and Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. Sesshoumaru readied to hit Inuyasha again, but the Un-Mother suddenly rushed in front of Inuyasha. The acid whip that Sesshoumaru was using hit her back and shattered her body to pieces. I was shocked, once again. She's a demon, but she saved Inuyasha. Her body remains fell to the ground and a piece of her clothes landed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"The Un-Mother?" Myoga questioned from my shoulder.

"She…" I trailed off in question.

"The Un-Mother is a demon filled with motherly love. It's in her nature to try to protect children." Myoga explained and I frowned.

'So, she wasn't evil… She just wanted to be with her children?' I thought, confused.

"My boy…" The Un-Mother suddenly cried weakly and we all looked down at her head. Sesshoumaru whipped it into pieces after hearing this and I growled.

"Hey!" I yelled, angrily. "She didn't deserve that, you bastard!" I was just ignored by the tall dog demon.

"Don't interfere or else we'll both be killed!" Myoga warned me, but I ignored him.

"But…" I trailed off and gritted my teeth when I realized he was right. If I had a death wish, I would've continued, but I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha would've ended up killing himself out of being too headstrong without me.

"Jaken. Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called, looking around for the little imp as I helped Inuyasha up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I have the Human Head Staff right here!" Jaken yelled as he ran up and held the staff up to Sesshoumaru and I narrowed my eyes. When did he get that back…?

Sesshoumaru grabbed the staff and held up the black orb. "How I have waited for this moment!" He dropped the orb onto the ground and hit it with the lower end of the staff. I blinked in confusion as the old man head on the staff started to laugh maniacally.

"The old man laughs!" Jaken said gleefully. "The tomb will now open!"

True to his words, a light emitted from the orb and a portal appeared. Sesshoumaru and Jaken went in without a backwards look at us.

"And there they go." I mused.

Myoga crawled up a strand of Inuyasha's hair. "Lord Inuyasha, hurry and enter before the portal closes! Lord Sesshoumaru intends to take sole possession of your father's treasure!"

"I'm not interested in that!" Inuyasha claimed.

"Don't say such a thing!"

"Shut up! Who said I wasn't going?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he ripped the cloth from the Un-Mother's dress from his shoulder and held it up. "That Sesshoumaru…I'll kill 'im!" He shredded the cloth as I snuck around him and headed over to the portal. "Kimiko, you stay here and—huh?" He must've noticed I wasn't there anymore.

I already had one foot in the portal. "Come on already before the portal closes!" I called to him as I jumped into the portal.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard Inuyasha call as he also entered and caught up with me as we floated inside the vortex. "You do realize that Sesshoumaru's there."

"I'm counting on it!" I said, furious as I looked forward. "What he did was unforgivable and harsh!"

Before he could reply, we reached the end of the vortex and floated in the sky above a desolate and rocky landscape and a skeletal bird flew towards us, allowing us to land on its back. It started to fly towards a giant skull. It appeared to be of a an animal and it was in the middle of the land. I looked closer and noticed that the skeleton was wearing a sort of armor.

"Father…" Inuyasha said softly and I looked at him.

"Wait, that's your dad?" I asked, with my left eye twitching.

"Can't you tell?"

"What do you mean, 'can't you tell'?" I asked, freaked out slightly. "He's huge! I didn't expect him to be that big!"

"His father was a phantom of incomparable stature." Myoga explained and I blinked at him. I thought he would've gone off by now. "And here he is in his truest form, undisguised." The bird we were on flew into the mouth of the skull. "The treasured sword imbedded in his bones… That is what Lord Sesshoumaru is after."

We then landed inside the skeleton's skull and the strange bird skeleton flew off again. Inuyasha knelt down in front of me and I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I climbed on his back and allowed him to wrap his hands around my thighs. I blushed slightly and looked away as he quickly ran into the skeleton.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled out as we landed on one of the ribcage bones inside the skeleton. I looked over his shoulder at the demon in question. He was standing by a gold pedestal that had a rusty old sword stuck in it.

'Is that supposed to be the sword he's after…?' I thought slowly as Inuyasha let me down and I held onto the bones to make sure I don't fall.

"I haven't finished with you yet!" Inuyasha yelled as leapt towards Sesshoumaru, but the elder brother quickly dodged. Inuyasha ended up crashing onto the ground. "Damn! Where'd he go?" He looked around, only to find Sesshoumaru hovering in the air.

"This is our father's resting place. Be respectful!" He said, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother.

"You hypocrite! You're the one trying to rob his grave! Now get out of here!"

"Master Inuyasha! Look behind you!" Myoga suddenly yelled, jumping up and down excitedly from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Behind me? Why?" Inuyasha questioned, but turned none the less.

"That's the sword…made from your father's fang. That's Tessaiga!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha went over to the sword as I slowly climbed down from the ribs. "It's just an old, rusty sword! Tes- what? Hah! This thing couldn't even cut paper…wet!"

"Lord Inuyasha! Please draw the sword out. Lord Sesshoumaru, you were unable to pull Tessaiga out, isn't that so?" Myoga questioned.

"And you say that Inuyasha can?" Sesshoumaru replied, spitting out his little brother's name like it was poison.

"But of course! Lord Inuyasha was meant to inherit the Tessaiga! The fact that the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha is proof of that!" He then started to inch slowly back into Inuyasha's hair, probably out of fear of Sesshoumaru. I almost fell, but managed to catch myself. I sighed in annoyance and blew my hair out of my face. Why the hell did Inuyasha think it was a good idea to leave me all the way up here, I will never know… "Now, hurry, Lord Inuyasha! Draw the sword out!"

"What inheritance? What treasured sword? I could care less about this rusty sword! But, Sesshoumaru! You've insulted me once too often! Now, you'll die inside our father's grave!" And with that, Inuyasha leapt into the air to claw Sesshoumaru, but he dodged.

"Where are you aiming?" Sesshoumaru taunted as he landed on the ground. He then jumped into the air again as Inuyasha tried to attack, but every time, Sesshoumaru managed to dodge effortlessly. I'll give the bastard this, he's skilled and smooth.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cried as Sesshoumaru slipped away and managed to land behind him.

"Such a childish attack!" Sesshoumaru claimed.

"Lord Inuyasha! You cannot fight unarmed! Get the sword!" Myoga yelled at his master.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled back, making me snap.

"Inuyasha! Will you just get the goddamn sword already?" I yelled from where I was still.

"Kimiko!" He yelled back.

"Don't you see, you idiot?" I called angrily. "Sesshoumaru couldn't claim the sword! If you can, then that'll hurt his pride! Now hit him in the ego and pull out the damn sword!"

"I see…Alright! That'll be fun to watch." He agreed and I smiled with an eye roll as I continued to climb down.

Inuyasha walked towards the sword as Sesshoumaru watched him closely. "Hey, I can't wait to see your face!" He said with a smirk as he hopped onto the pedestal and grabbed the sword's hilt.

Jaken, who just popped out of nowhere, suddenly gasped. "No… Lord Inuyasha is immune to the spell which cast off Lord Sesshoumaru!" As he said this, Inuyasha started to attempt to pull out the sword.

"I knew it! Tessaiga is destined to belong to Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga cried excitedly. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and seemed to pull with all of his strength, making the sword emit a strange glow.

"C'mon, Inuyasha, pull it out!" I yelled at him. Inuyasha continued to try to pull it out. An orb of light surrounded the sword as Sesshoumaru looked on. Slowly, the light dissipated, but the sword remained embedded. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I cried in frustration, almost falling in the process.

"Huh?" Inuyasha cried in annoyance. He then deadpanned and grabbed Myoga. "Hey…" He squeezed the little flea between his forefinger and thumb, his eyebrow twitching. "I couldn't pull it out…"

"Wh-why?" Myoga asked, shocked himself at the small, ity, bitty problem...

"Let's cut the comedy." Sesshomaru suggested blandly before he flashed towards Inuyasha. The half-dog-demon dodges and sprinted away. His older brother easily caught up with him and effortlessly pinned him onto the ribcage wall as I finally landed on the ground...er, skulls. Whatever, I'm not even fased after being lugged around by Yura of the Demon Hair. I watched in horror as Sesshomaru held up his other hand threateningly. "My poison claws will sublimate you!"

My eyes widened as Sesshomaru's hand glowed green in an acid sorta way and made a mental note to draw that later on when I got back to my sketchbook, which I had (AGAIN) left behind. Then again, I can't really draw out this furry bullet when he's in battle, now, can I?

Sesshomaru charged at Inuyasha, but his little brother broke away at the last minute and the poisonous claws went threw the ribcage wall instead of Inuyasha's neck. The wall melted away and formed a hole that gradually got bigger as Inuyasha sprinted away.

I sweat dropped as I slowly slunk over to where Jaken was. 'Glad that wasn't Inuyasha...'

"You won't get away!" Sesshomaru claimed as he zoomed to run, no, more like FLOAT, next to Inuyasha.

"Why you-" Inuyasha cut himself off as he slashed at his brother, who dodged it and activated his poisonous whip. He slashed at Inuyasha, who fall backwards onto the ground just as I got to Jaken, who hadn't noticed my prescence, just behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Let me assist!" The little toad cried as he swung his staff around.

I growled in annoyance as I stepped on the little imp, which caused him to go face first into the ground. "You little, bastard! No cheating in this fight, nuh-uh!" I cried as I twisted my ankle around on his head, making him whine slightly. I took his staff from him and struck him in the head with it as I got off of him. He jumped up after he whined about the bump on his head and grabbed his staff from me. I had been too surprised by his ability to jump back so quickly to keep my grip on it. My eyes widened when he pointed the old man on the staff at me.

"Why, little wench!" He yelled at me and I scowled, crouching to get ready to jump away.

"What? Surpised that a human can actually fight?" I asked loudly before he shot fire at me. "Eep." I said with wide eyes, not expecting him to actually have the balls to do it. I quickly army rolled out of the way, scraping my knees on the skulls in the promise. I ignored the sudden pain shooting up my legs as Jaken continued to send his fire at me with a manical laugh. This made me shoot into a standing position and do something I hadn't done since I was in middle school when I was a cheerleader. I backflipped several times before I landed by the raised pedistal with Tetsusaiga on it.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha yelled out as he fought with his brother. I landed on my feet, but stumbled slightly. I wasn't used to doing that anymore since I had to give up cheerleading after middle school when the homework shot up more. I grabbed onto the hilt on Tetsusaiga to keep me stable and took a deep breath to get the dizziness out of my head.

"What? Is that all you can manage?" Jaken asked me tauntingly as he swung his staff around, ceasing to fire at me at the moment.

I growled as my eyes snapped up to look at him angrily and my hand gripped the hilt subconsciously. "Oh, I'm far from finished, you little shit!" I snarled and checked on how Inuyasha was doing to see him lying on the ground.

He struggled to get up and flew at Sesshoumaru. His brother charged one of of his glowing green hands at his stomach and stopped Inuyasha in midair. My eyes widened in shock as Inuyasha winced and his body curled up from the pain. Sesshoumaru raised his other glowing green hand menacingly.

"This is it! Disappear!" He lept into the air and pinned Inuyasha to the ground. He flexed his hand muscles, making them crackle, preparing to move in for the kill. That was where I decided I couldn't just stand by like some weak ignoramous.

"Inuyasha!" I cried as I started to hop down from the pedestal, my hand still attached to the sword's hilt. I was shocked when it came free and looked at the sword in my hand with wide eyes. "What...the...fuck?" I mumbled in complete shock. I felt a pair of eyes on me and quickly hid the sword behind my back with a nervous smile sent at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who both had identical looks of disbelief on their faces as they looked at me. "Heh, heh, heh." I said nervously. "What? I don't have anything...except a cruddy sword." I said with a sweatdrop and showed them the sword. Jaken stared at me and stuttered as he looked for the right words for once. It seems, for as long as I've known him, that he's never not had anything to say. 'What should I do now...?' I thought bitterly as I looked at the sword.

* * *

**Author's Note: What'chu guys think? I personally think that the ending was sucktastic and pretty stupid. But that's just me ^.^ Please review if you think otherwise!**


	7. Chapter 7 Showdown!

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, I do not in any way, shape, or form own Inuyasha. If I did, however, I wouldn't even be writing this. ^.^ All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi... except for Kimiko and Chrome, 'cause they is mine :3 Btw, Chrome _will_ appear again. It's just not time yet. She does have a part in the story, so to those who want her to come back into the story more, wait a few more chapter 'cause I know exactly when I want her to come in and what her importance to the story is.**

**Thanks to:**

**KijoKuroi: I agree on the fact that the original Kagome was pretty lame... I mean, she's cool and all, but she's not very realistic... Well, that's my thoughts anyways :3 Are you sure she's not Mary-Sue-ish at all? 'Cause I feel she is...**

**Shadow'sMelody and inufan1132: Thanks for the compliments! ^.^**

**SandShinobi21: I'm amazed at how much you love my story... O.o... And just 'cause I can't resist the cirtual puppy dog eyes, I decided to post this :3**

**Betsu: Yes, Kimiko shall be badass and not useless like Kagome was :3 But she will have weaknesses and problems like Kagome has, trust me. She's gonna have lots of difficulties with Inuyasha and Chrome in the human world, that's for sure.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshoumaru

I looked at Tetsusaiga in my hand, examining the rusty exterior. I had the strange feeling that this sword was more than it looked. As they say, don't judge a book by its cover.

"Im...impossible!" Jaken suddenly cried, making my eyes snap to look at him, still wide from what I had done without even knowing. "Inuyasha, let alone Lord Sesshoumaru, could not budge Tetsusaiga... How could a mere mortal...?" He trailed off in question so I looked over to the two males in question.

While Sesshoumaru was staring at me in disbelief, Inuyasha took a swipe at him. "You shouldn't have looked away!"

Sesshoumaru ignored it and dodged, zooming so fast that before I even knew it, he was right in front of me. I 'eep'ed in shock and jumped a bit, clutching Tetsusaiga's hilt in my hand, which hung limply at my side. "Just who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked me calmly. "Why were you able to draw out the sword?"

"How should I know?" I snapped back easily.

Inuyasha spoke to Myoga, who rested on his shoulder, but I was too far away to even try to hear what they were saying. "Sesshoumaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!"

"Hush it, dog breath!" I yelled back at him and his eyes widened comically as he looked at me, his arms hanging limply on either side of him as he slumped a bit. I just ignored it and looked up at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be just a bit amused with me. "Now how the hell do you expect me to know how the fuck I could pull this stupid thing out?"

"Neither you nor I could draw out Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru said as he glanced at Inuyasha, but remaining facing me. "Yet she had no trouble against the barrier. You expect me to let her go?"

"I don't know why the barrier had no effect on her, but she's only a human girl! Kimiko!" Inuyasha called and I looked up at him. "Hand over Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru!"

"Why the hell should I?" I asked as I pointed the blade of the sword at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. "He couldn't even pull the damn thing out! He's not the rightful owner, so I'm not just gonna hand it over to him like he's the fuckin' Queen of England!" I knew they wouldn't get that last bit, but I'm pretty sure they got the point of my little rant.

"Fool! A mortal girl has nothing to do with this! Stop interfering!"

I swung the sword angrily at Inuyasha and he looked at me in slight surprise. "Shut your pie hole before I come over there and shut it for you! I'm not gonna let you boss me around, dog boy!" I then realized my mistake and pointed the sword back at the eldest dog demon.

"Humph." Sesshoumaru huffed, turning to face his little brother. "Inuyasha...you seem very interested in the actions of a human. Why protect her?" He asked as he casually put a hand behind his ear. "Why let her go? Why love her?" He ran his hand through his awesome long silver hair and walked slowly towards Inuyasha. I gotta admit that out of the two brothers, Sesshoumaru has got to be the hottest of the two. Inuyasha could use a little more growing up before you could even consider going out with the boy, seriously... He reminds me too much of Sota a lot of the time. Wait a second! LOVE? Where the hell'd that come from?

"I certainly did not inherit from our father the feelings of compassion towards humans that you have. Tainted blood courses through your blood!" Sesshoumary snapped, still able to remain calm, which amazed me because every time I get angry, I let it out. It's not good to bottle that kinda anger up if you ask me. "Is it this blood that endears you to humans? Well, I don't pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings." I scowled at this and was about to yell at him when he turned and raised his hand. My eyes widened as he sent a torrent of poison fumes at me, yelling out the only thing I could.

"Inuyasha!" I cried as the ribcage above me started to melt and cover me.

"Kimiko!" I heard Inuyasha say in panic before the ribcage completely covered me and Tetsusaiga, making me and the sword fall to the ground. I was completely barried in moments or so I thought. I had my eyes shut tightly and I couldn't help but to think about all the people I was leaving behind. Chrome, Mom, Sota, Gramps, Buyo, Yuka, Eri, Kaede...Inuyasha. I gripped Tetsusaiga's sheath in my hand and felt a strange warmth surround me. I forced myself to stand and before I knew it, I was gasping for air and my eyes shot open to look around to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru a few yards away from where I was.

"Well, that's a big freakin' surprise..." I mumbled to myself as I crawled out of the gooey pile of melted bone. "I'm alive! Woo hoo..." I said halfheartedly and nonchalantely.

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha gasped so I stood angrily and pointed the blade of Tetsusaiga at Sesshoumaru.

"Bastard, you almost fuckin' killed me!" I cried angrily while I stomped over to Inuyasha, keeping the sword poised on Sesshoumaru. I took Inuyasha's hand and placed Tetsusaiga in it forecully. "Now take the goddamn sword and whoop his fuckin' ass!"

"Huh?" He replied stupidly so I looked up at him.

"You use the sword...on big bad dog brother...and kill him...while making...me happy...in the process." I told him slowly, as if he were a child, making him glare at me for a moment before his eyes returned to normal.

"How...how come you're so energetic?"

"What'chu mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion while I placed my hands on my hips.

"I see..." Seshoumaru spoke up, making us both look at him. "The sword's barrier protected you."

"Ah, well, that explains the part where I'm alive." I nodded in understanding, turning back to Inuyasha just as Myoga hopped onto his shoulder.

"Amazing...This Tetsusaiga...to thwart the deadly poisons in Lord Sesshoumaru's claws! Master Inuyasha, do not fear! Try out the Tetsusaiga on Lord Sesshoumaru himself!" Myoga urged excitedly.

"I'm all for it." I said with a cheeky smile and a raise of a hand, as if we were voting on it.

Sesshoumaru drew attention to himself when he scoffed lightly. "Listen to you prattling on!" He growled and his eyes enlarged slightly as he glared at Inuyasha and me. A pink glare emitted around the older dog demon and a vortex of wind picked up to surround him, picking up skulls along with it. My eyes widened as he sent a skul forward and I quickly hid behind Inuyasha, who didn't even flinch when it crashed into his forehead. Sesshoumaru continued to do this and the skulls hit Inuyasha in various places, but the half-demon didn't even move an inch.

'This is weird...Why isn't Inuyasha doing anything...?' I thought with slight worry.

"We'll see if a half-demon can weild the Tetsusaiga! I will bear witness!" Sesshoumaru claimed over the roar of the wind, which grew stronger. I peeked my head around Inuyasha's arm and my eyes widened at the sight of his older brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly enlarged and turned blood red. His face morphed into that of a ferocious dog. Before anything else could change, his body turned into a pink substance and shot up into the air. It twirled and flew in the air for a while before it charged towards the ground. The pink substance dissipated until all that stood in its place was a huge...white...puppy dog.

"Oh, my Jashin, he's...so...cute!" I gasped, clasping my hands together as I looked up at the huge dog demon.

"What?" Inuyasha, Myoga, and Jaken looked at me in disbelief, making me look at them, my hands still clasped together.

"What, he's adorable!" I cried and then looked up at Sesshoumaru as he growled and stamped his paws violently on the ground beside me. "Don't you dare take that tone with me, mister!" I said with a deep frown, dropping my hands to rest on my hips as I tapped my foot in a dissapointed fashion.

"Stop teasing him!" Inuyasha yelled at me, making me jump a bit since he had yelled it in my ear. Seshoumaru barked at us, getting our attention. Inuyasha chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "And just because he coveted this Tetsusaiga... Does this sword really have such awesome powers?" He swung the sword in question at Sesshoumaru, who backed off a little, barking menacingly. Inuyasha turned towards me again. "Kimiko, hide nearby." He ordered and I scowled at him, placing my hands on my hips again.

"Nuh-uh! If you think I'm just gonna go and hide like some little-" He cut me off by placing his hands on my shoulders, after stabbing Tetsusaiga's blade into a crack in the skulls close by.

"Kimiko!" He said urgently with a frown, making me grow quiet. "Just shut up and do as I say this once, please!" He told me and I nodded slowly, stepping back. He turned back to face Sesshoumaru and leapt above him, charging down with Tetsusaiga. "Okay! Now, show me, Tetsusaiga, your power!"

Sesshoumaru barked and tried to bite Inuyasha, but the half-demon managed to dodge and hit Sesshoumaru's back with Tetsusaiga. The great dog slammed his paw down on me, but I quickly backflipped out of the way just in time. As I fell to the ground in a safe crouched position, Inuyasha landed and Tetsusaiga vibrated, making a ringing noise.

"He pushed me back!" Inuyasha growled. This made the big dog slam a paw down on Inuyasha, who escaped into a ribcage bone. The dog slammed Inuyasha again but he leapt away in time. Sesshoumaru's attack crushed the bone and a pile of skulls violently. I watched as drool started to appear around Sesshoumaru's muzzle and it dripped onto the ground, forming poisonous green fumes and melting the skulls there. My eyes widened when I realized Sesshoumaru's saliva must also be poisonous and looked over at Inuyasha to see him yelling at Myoga, who must've fled again. I looked back to Sesshoumaru and watched as the drool continued to drip onto the ground and a pool of a strange green fume engulfed the area around us, which came up to my hips.

"Kimiko!" Inuyasha yelled, so I quickly looked at him. "A miasma! Don't breathe it in!" He ordered urgently so I scowled.

"You mean I can't freakin' breathe?" I yelled back, starting to loose my patience with this goddamn fight.

Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga upwards, making me look up. "Up! Escape upwards!" He ordered, so I nodded, actually following orders for the moment. I knew it was urgent and serious, so I'll listen to Inuyasha, if only to save my life.

Sesshoumaru growled as I climbed up the vines on the ribcage wall. He dived at Inuyasha several times, but he managed to dogde every one of them.

"Inuyasha, you gonna be alright?" I called, worried for my friend that he might not make it. Wait, when did I start to think of Inuyasha as my friend? That's a surprise all right...

Myoga suddenly climbed up a vine next to me quickly. "Never mind, just escape!" He yelled at me. "Those toxic fumes can kill any demon in an instant!"

Jaken then appeared on a vine, also on my other side. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" he cried, but the fumes grew highed and he started to climb upwards frantically. "There!"

"Inuyasha, though?" I asked Myoga, who continued to climb frantically. "Myoga, is Inuyasha gonna be okay?" I yelled at him finally and he paused.

"Huh? I wonder..." He shrugged with his hands in an 'I don't know' posture, making me sweat drop as he fell off and into the miasma. I rolled my eyes as he waved his hands and quickly grabbed onto the vine again, climbing to be at level with me again. "Just leave things to Master Inuyasha for now! We must concentrate on escaping!"

"I can't leave without knowing he'll be okay!" I argued, but the miasma continued to grow larger. I glanced back to the place I had last seen Inuyasha fearfully as I started to climb again. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. I heard a loud yelp and looked down to see nothing but green mist. I knew it was Inuyasha, though, because I hear his yelp all the time whenever I say 'sit'... 'Oh, man, I just hope he's okay...' I thought sadly as I concentrated on climbing again. I reached a hole in the wall and climbed out to be on the shoulder of the Great Dog Demon General's armor. I stood and looked around for a minute, my arms wrapped around my stomach worriedly before there was a loud crash. I looked up to see Sesshoumaru charging upwards with Inuyasha clenched in his jaw. My eyes widened and I yelled, "Inuyasha!" loudly, fearing for my friend's life against his own brother.

Sesshoumaru swung his head as Inuyasha grabbed onto the fur of his chin. He had somehow managed to get out of Sesshoumaru's clenches. He released his grip and landed on the armor as I watched from my leaned position on one of the walls. My arms were still holding onto my stomach and I was scowling, wishing I had brought along my bow and arrows so I could at least do something! I feel so goddamn useless right now and I hate it!

Myoga suddenly popped out a bush. "Master Inuyasha, now do you see the power of Tetsusaiga? Now for the finishing blow!" He jumped up and down excitedly as I stood straight and finally dropped my arms to my sides.

"Fool! This sword is as useless as a cane!" Inuyasha yelled back at the little insect and I paused.

'Did they have canes back then...?'I wondered in thought and hummed.

"Are you saying this isn't the treasured sword of your father?" The flea asked before he folded his arms and pondered for a bit. He then popped back into the bush. I watched boredly as he dashed across the ground, away from the fight.

"Knew he'd run away again..." I said calmly with a roll of my eyes.

"Damn! Does this junk do anything?" Inuyasha asked angrily, looking at the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru suddenly slammed his paw down at Inuyasha, but his quick reflexes saved him. The dog slammed his paw again, but Inuyasha managed to dodge again. He swung the sword at Sesshoumaru, but nothing happened, so Inuyasha leapt away and landed near me. "Damn!"

"Wait, Inuyasha, that blow just now kinda worked." I pointed out and he looked at me with a scowl.

"Hah! It didn't do a thing!"

"Inuyasha, stop looking at me and look forward, damn it!" I yelled at him and he blinked at me before he looked at his older brother in dog form. He was licking his paw where Inuyasha had managed to hit him.

He turned back to me quickly. "How can you keep talking such rubbish? I'm hardy, so I'll survive!" He squinted his eyes as he looked at me. "But you may end up dead!" He said in mock childishness. My eyes widened and I pouted a bit as I looked down.

"So...I'm gonna see my father then?" I asked as tears started to appear in my eyes.

"Well..." Inuyasha paused as he looked at me. "Hey... Did I..." He sounded completely helpless as he looked at me. I couldn't help it. My father had died a few years back and I still missed him. Not to mention, I think my period's coming up and I usually get really emotional and have all the cramps before it happens. Don't ask me how that happens, it just does. "Did I make you cry? Don't cry!"

"What, am I supposed to laugh and giggle like it's all sunshine and daisies?" I yelled right on back.

"Shut up! I'm saying I'll protect you!" He yelled and my eyes widened a bit as I looked at him. "Cripes! Just stay there and watch." He ordered and I nodded numbly as he turned and slung Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, heading towards Sesshoumaru.

'A few days ago, he said he told me that he disliked me, practically told me that he hated me. But just now...when he said he'd protect me...I saw this fire of truth in those amber orbs of his. He's rude and an ass most of the times, but...he's definitely different from Sesshoumaru.' I thought as I watched him walk away.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed as he stood in front of his big brother, swinging his sword. "What the heck, anyway? Come, beast dog!" The sword then started to pulsate, making me and Inuyasha look at in shock. "Tetsusaiga is pulsing! I can hear it... Is this the life beat of Tetsusaiga? It's different...something's changed!"

'Something's changed with your personality lately, too...' I thought boredly, but didn't bother commenting as I looked at the paused fight.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Get that half-demon Inuyasha and devour him, head first!" Jaken suddenly yelled, so I growled, picked up a large skull from the ground beside me, and tossed it at the little toad's head.

"You little bastard, he hasn't lost...yet!" I yelled each word while throwing another skull at Jaken from behind. 'He better not fuckin' lose!' I yelled in my head as I looked back over to the fight. Sesshoumaru jumped into the air and dived at Inuyasha. The half-demon didn't move and stared with a determined look at the great dog demon.

"I can do it!" He yelled and suddenly jumped up, cutting into Sesshoumaru's front left leg. My eyes widened as I looked at the new Tetsusaiga. It had somehow changed from an old rusty blade. It's blade was thicker, longer, and non-chipped. A ring of fur surrounded the handle. I watched as Inuyasha dragged the sword upwards, along Sesshoumaru's leg and finally sliced the whole thing clear off. Sesshoumaru collapsed to the ground, a torrent of blood gushing out where his left leg used to be as Inuyasha landed and held up the sword, examining it.

"This...fang!" He laughed and swung the new Tetsusaiga. "A fang...! What an heirloom the old man left me! Hey, Sesshoumaru, listen up! Here we are, two brothers, fighting for father's treasure. Compared to his magnificence, we're nothing! Do you understand? We're battling it out now, on top of our father's body!" He laughed and I shrugged, thinking that, for once, the silver haired dog boy had excellent points. "We're nowhere near his equal." Sesshoumaru growled viciously at that. "I don't have any memories of being loved by my father! But he chose to hide his fang inside my eye! And I ain't giving up this sword! Not to anyone! Not even to my 'fine' older brother!"

Sesshoumaru growled and charged at Inuyasha, despite the missing limb. Inuyasha swung his new sword at his brother's chest, cutting him deeper. He swung again and Sesshoumaru fell backwards with light sparks emitting from his chest. He then fell downward, far away from the armor of Inuyasha's father.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken suddenly cried, many bumps imapling from his head that made me smirk proudly. The dog glowed and curled up, transforming into a white glowing orb that flew into the distance, leaving behind his oh, so loyal subject. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Please wait!" Jaken yelled and ran from us frantically with mock tears falling from his eyes.

"Dog breath..." I mumbled as I went to kneel next to him. He managed to glare at me as he breathed heavily, sticking the sword onto the ground and knelt down. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked, worried that he may have actuallly injured himself during the fight. He had been through a miasma, after all...

He simply chuckled with a small smile. "Thanks, old man... You left me a pretty handy heirloom."

I blinked as Myoga suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha, well done! I, Myoga, had faith in you!" Inuyasha raised a finger to squeeze him in annoyance, but the flea stopped him with his hands. "Please wait! Look, there!" He pointed. "I was arranging for transportation to go home. I certainly did not intend to run away! You understand?" I looked over and smiled slightly when I saw the two skeletal birds standing there, cawing boredly.

Inuyasha stood. "Then you didn't run away?" He asked in a hopeful tone as I was still examining the strange birds.

"Huh?" Myoga questioned and that was when I turned back. I jumped back with wide, scared eyes as I looked at Inuyasha. He had this huge, hopeful, happy smile on his face with a pink glowing background behind him. It scared the fuckin' hell out of me! Myoga had to bow his head and sweat drop. "Well, when you ask me so nicely... I'm sorry! I thought you had no chance in a hundred against Lord Sesshoumaru... and I ran away. I underestimated you, Master Inuyasha. I am so terribly ashamed of myself."

Inuyasha was still smiling against the pink glowing background, though, and my left eye was twitching slightly from the sight of it. It was just so...unnatural for him. "Myoga..." The background suddenly changed drastically into a dull dark blue, which made me relax slightly. A shadow formed over Inuyasha's eyes, making him look even more sinister. He clenched his teeth and picked up the flea between his fingers. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest, happy to see that Inuyasha was no longer being all creepy.

"Huh?" Myoga gasped as Inuyasha closed his eyes and squeezed him vindictively. A flattened Myoga drifted downwards and I giggled lightly. "Oh, dear...what a happy day!"

When Inuyasha and I emerged from the portal, we looked up at it from the grassy earth below. I was sorta glad to be back in a more...earthy place than Inuyasha's father's gravesite... The portal in the sky closed and transformed back into the black orb, which returned to Inuyasha's right eye. He blinked a few times and I looked at him.

"You okay?" I asked, wondering if any of that had damaged his mind a bit too much for him.

He rubbed his right eye lightly. "I just returned to normal. There's no tomb or treasure here anymore. My old man can finally rest in peace."

"But why were you able to draw out this Tetsusaiga?" Kaede asked me as she, Myoga, and I sat around a fire in her hut. "I must say, you have some strange powers." I had just finished telling her what had happened. Inuyasha was somewhere outside, playing with his new toy.

"Uh..." I mumbled, puzzled about it myself.

"I believe that it was because Kimiko is a mortal. In the first place, Tetsusaiga was forged by Inuyasha's father in order to prtoect Inuyasha's human mother. It is a supernatural sword that can only be weilded by one who feels love for and protective towards a human being." Myoga explained and I frowned.

_"Shut up! I said I'll protect you!"_ Inuyasha's voice echoed in my head and I smiled lightly.

"Yeah, Inuyasha said that the sword was pulsating and that he could feel it beating." I stated.

"There was just no way someone like Sesshoumaru, who despises humans, could control Tetsusaiga." Myoga shrugged a bit.

"Such a strange story." Kaede commented. "Inuyasha thinks that being a half-demon is a weakness. That's why he didn't want to feel anything for his mother. But it is necessary for Inuyasha to have feelings for humans. That is what his father wanted to teach him. Perhaps it is Inuyasha, rather than Sesshoumaru, who inherited the true traits of their father."

I hummed in thought and stood. "I'll be back, guys. Gotta go tease a dog now." I smiled mischieviously and walked out of the hut, heading for Inuyasha's favorite tree. I giggled lightly as I saw him struggling in a comical fashion to regain his balance on the branch he was on. He said something to himself, but I was too far away to hear. "Dog boy!" I yelled up to him and he looked down at me.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You wanna know how to control Tetsusaiga?" I asked with a small smirk, my arms crossed behind my back as I rocked on the balls of my feet.

He quickly jumped down from the tree and stood in front of me. "What? Do you know?" He asked me quickly, so I smiled gently.

"Are you gonna protect me with the Tetsusaiga?" I asked and he squinted at me.

"Huh? What're you saying? Are you sane?" He asked, pointing a finger at his head.

I glared at him and slapped his hand down. "'I'll protect you!' That's what you said!"

"I did not!" He yelled back and then spoke firmly. "Now, listen here, Kimiko, one day, I'm gonna become a full-fledged demon. A magnificent one at that!" He turned away from me to examine Tetsusaiga smugly. I glared hatefully and watched him like a lionness to her pray. "And with this sword, I'll be able to gather all the fragments of the Sacred Jewel." He staggered off, mocking me childishly. "And that means, I have no time to waste on a girl like you!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I stepped up behind him and pushed him to the bridge close by. "Hey! What?" He yelled as he looked at me over his shoulder. I stopped when we were in the middle of the bridge before I walked back over to shore, leaving him where he was.

I crossed my arms over my chest, not facing the dog half-demon as I pouted slightly. "Sit." I commanded and relished in the sound of his yelp and him crashing violently through the bridge and into the river below. "Hmph, last time I ever trust you with my life!" I growled as he climbed onto the ground and started to walk away.

"Damn, Kimiko! What'd you do that for? Wait!" He yelled when he noticed me walking away. "Show me how to control this sword!"

"SIT!" My voice echoed throughout the village and the depth of the hole was definitely bigger. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance and continued to walk away. I'm so sick and tired of him and I've barely know him for a freakin' week! This isn't gonna go well. Unless we can find some other people to travel with...I'm gonna end up killing the bastard.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did anybody else catch the Naruto reference? If so and you wish to question me on it, I'd be happy to explain in the next chapter! ^_^ Also, sorry for the late update... I'm a bit slow on all my updates 'cause school's killing me... -_-... Anyways, I'll try to update on my other stories, as well. Though I highly doubt I'll get Bleeding Love out anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up, people. Review please and tell me what you think! **


End file.
